Into the Darkness
by Jonathan Anubian
Summary: Fuyuki has been kidnapped by an alien with bad intentions and it's up to Keroro to save him. Will the Keroro and Garuru Platoons be able to help their newest member adapt to his new life? Dark Keroro/Fuyuki and Keroro/Fuyuki
1. Darkness Falls

Into the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunsou  
>This is a Yaoi. There will be some possible rape, and a bit of sex with a minor. Don't like, Do Not Read.<p>

Prologue: Darkness Falls

Feeling the cloth binding loosen from his legs the young Pekoponjin boy tried in vain to see through the blindfold. Not one of his captors had revealed their presence by talking, it seemed as if they were using some sort of telepathy. Even in his half frightened state the dark haired boy couldn't help but feel excited by the fact that he was possibly kidnapped by aliens.

Being nudged he shifted away from whatever had touched him. A small chuckle was the first thing to reach his ears as someone, or thing, gripped his shoulder hard.  
>"Stand, Pekoponjin, our leader is eager to see you." Getting to his feet the boy almost tripped, feeling someone grab onto him he smiled kindly.<p>

"Thanks." When the other let go he heard the deep voice respond to him almost coldly.

"Hmph, if it wasn't for the leader's interest in you I would have killed you by now, do not thank me. Now move." Feeling something dig into his back, most probably some sort of laser gun that would do a lot of damage, the boy decided it would be better to just do as he was told.

It took a while of walking through many halls, with a lot of twists and turns, but after such a long trek he was allowed to stop and rest for a moment. It was quite dizzying to be blindfolded and have to make sharp turns. Hearing the sound of large doors open he felt his heart begin to beat faster. Feeling a push he began to walk forward at the behest of his captor.

Finally reaching their destination he felt a sharp tug on his clothes, so strong it almost made him fall backward.  
>"Kneel in the presence of our Leader." Being pushed forward, onto his knees, the young Japanese boy hissed in pain. A familiar voice rang out loudly, a slight annoyance ringing in his orders.<p>

_"I_ told you not to harm him, now leave _My_sight." In a language the boy understood, in this case Japanese, the voice in front of him referred to himself in the first person, calling himself Ware: a commanding way of saying I, or The great Me.

When he heard his captor leave, and the door behind him close, the young boy began to feel a little worried about what he had been pulled into.

"It is alright now. _I_ promise to take good care of you... _my_beloved Fuyuki..." Shudders ran through his body as Fuyuki Hinata listened to that dark and posessive voice. It was strange, and yet so familiar to him. Feeling a hand on his face he flinched.

"Be not afraid of _Me_, _I_ will never hurt you." Something brushed against his lips and Fuyuki blushed, just what was this person doing?

"FUYUK-DONO!" An explosion knocked him onto the floor as a range of noises, yelling, gunshots, and more explosions, tore into his now sensitive ears. Someone, he didn't know who, undid his blindfold and the light nearly blinded him for a moment. Just how long had it been since he had last seen anything? Recognizing the shape and color of the one holding the blindfold he smiled in relief.

"Gunsou! What s going on, where am I?" The smiling face of his best friend calmed him some as he helped Fuyuki off of the ground.

"Let me untie you as I explain." Turning around so that Keroro could untie him Fuyuki stared at the destruction with wide eyes.

"You have been missing for two days, Natsumi-dono was furious and thought it was all my doing. She was so mean to me Fuyuki-dono!" Almost laughing, glad to see his friend, Fuyuki didn t notice when Keroro had stopped talking, and untying him.

"You! You're the one that had Fuyuki-dono kidnapped? Why?" Looking back he saw someone that he never would have suspected.

"Eh? Dark Gunsou? Why would yo..." A quick flash back to the feeling of something on his lips made Fuyuki blush furiously. Flashes of color made Fuyuki look down as

Tamama and Giroro assembled in front of him, to back up their leader and protect their Pekoponjin friend.

"_You_, how dare you enter _My_domain. Leave immediately." The platoon drew their weapons and prepared to fight.

A dark laugh escaped the cape wearing Keronjin as he looked at the assembled units before him. Snapping his fingers summoned the two that served him, the red Keronjin Shivava, and the blue Keronjin Doruru. As Tamama and Giroro left to deal with the new threats they left Keroro and Fuyuki to deal with the true menace.

"Don't worry Fuyuki-dono, I will save you." Rushing forward, in an attempt to surrpise his clone, Keroro gave a sharp battle cry.

Sidestepping Keroro's obvious lunge Dark delivered a forceful kick that sent the Gunsou flying. As Fuyuki stepped forward to see if Gunsou was alright Dark stopped him, holding onto the fabric that bound Fuyuki's hands.

"Tch, you are no match for _Me_." Glaring down at Keroro Dark gave a sadistic grin before tugging Fuyuki down and carressing his face. The young Japanese boy turned red in confused embarassement. Running his hand through the boy's hair Dark gripped it tightly.

"Just remember Keroro, since _I_am your clone. This, was all your fault." Stepping on a button hidden in the floor Dark kissed Fuyuki again, using the grip on the boy's hair to hold him there. Sharp fangs pricked his lips as the Keronjin parted his mouth and snaked his tongue around the younger males.

Keroro's face went pale in horror at what his clone was doing. It was as if all his deep dark fantasies had been suddenly thrust into the open. It was making Keroro sick of himself, especially because the scene before him was making him want to replace his clone and ravish Fuyuki in his place.

"F-Fuyuki-dono! Do not listen to any of his lies, I w-" A loud metalic noise cut him off suddenly as the floor beneath the green alien opened to reveal nothing but sky.

"GEROOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo..."

Seeing their Sergent falling both Tamama and Giroro retreated, to save Keroro and to regroup for the hard battle ahead.

"Keroro!"

"Gunsou-san!"

With the others gone Fuyuki was finally released, in a daze he stood, the blush going up to his ears.

"Now you belong to _Me_."


	2. Darkness Begins

Chapter 2 Darkness Begins

In that dark room smelling of flowers lay the object of his obsession. Splayed out on the large bed, dark hair an adorable mess, the young male he had become so enfatuated with was sleeping soundly. Through the one-way glass Dark watched him carefully, his hands aching to explore every inch of that soft flesh. Standing with his hands behind his back memories flashed before his eyes of the night before.

~Flashback~

"No! Gunsou! Everyone, don't leave me!" Falling to his knees beside the dark Keronjin the young male began to tear up. Reaching down he lifted Fuyuki's face, his hand on the boy's chin. Licking away one of the tears he smiled calmly at his beloved.

"Do not be sad, _I_ will give you everything you desire." For a moment the Pekoponjin just blinked before he reacted in anger.

"What I want is to Go Home! You re supposed to be a part of Gunsou, why would you do this?" It was something he couldn't help, he began to smirk. Making the male stop and stare at him in confusion. Leaning close he whispered into the boy's ear, knowing it would make him shiver.

"Because _I_ Am a part of him. Do you want to know what we both fantasize about, Fuyuki..." Giving the dark haired boy's ear a small lick he could see the change in color and the small fidget of someone who was becoming uncomfortable.

"Let s get you out of these bonds, and those dirty clothes." Glancing down at himself the young male just seemed to notice he was covered in dirt.

Taken into a room filled with a large hot springs Fuyuki was stripped and plunged into the water with a yelp. Some small creatures (think Pikmen) with large black eyes and dark blue bodies began to wash him thouroughly while Dark watched nearby. Even he did not know why he had these stirrings within him. These strange urges whenever he saw the younger male.

When the blue creatures where done Fuyuki was dried off and taken to another room, where they outfitted him in flowing robes that draped his small frame in a pleasing way. Finally Dark walked forward to inspect the creatures handiwork. A grin began to creep along his face, one fang sticking over his lower lip.

"Marvelous, I am pleased. Now, Fuyuki, come with me. I shall show you to your new room." Though the younger male seemed reluctant at first Dark held out his hand and the boy took it gently.

Leading him down the halls he stopped at a large set of doors.

"This was to be the Harem, but instead it will belong to you alone, it is _My_ gift to you." Opening the doors he watched Fuyuki's expression carefully. There was a look of wonder and delight that passed over the stunned boy's face as he saw the luxurious room, and the ancient carvings. Entering the room he was distracted by the strange writing and went to investigate.

While his love was wandering around the room in awe Dark snapped his fingers, summoning some of the creatures to bring in gifts and food.

"These are tokens of my affection, and of course your dinner. I must leave you now, but I shall return later. You are not permitted to leave this room, but these servants will get you anything you need." Leaving the room, the sound of excited babbling behind him, Dark began to wander the hall, his plan was going well.

~End Flashback~

How he had desperately wanted to take the young male then and there, but he knew he had to wait. If he moved too quickly he would only frighten and hurt him. Besides, taking him now would ruin his perfect plan. While he had been in a daze he hadn't noticed his soon-to-be lover wake. A cute noise of surprise escaped him as he glanced around the room in confusion.

"Soon, I will have you."

When Fuyuki awoke the next day he was disoriented, not knowing where he was. As it all came back to him the young Japanese boy gasped and glanced around the room trying to find Dark. When he knew the coast was clear he began to examine the room for a way out. Spotting one of the servants he walked toward it intent on asking questions, was it just him or were they bigger today than yesterday?

"Hello, I was wondering if you knew the way out?" The creature nodded and pointed to a door just big enough for the servants to crawl through. This meant that Fuyuki was definately not going to fit. With a sigh he decided to go back to sleep, after all there wasn t much else he could do.

The next time he woke up the servants placed a tray of assorted cheeses, breads, meats, and fruit before him. Smiling Fuyuki was able to eat as much as he liked, and it was all delicious.

"What time is it?" Looking down at the servents he saw them glance at each other then shake their heads, there was no concept of time to them. Just the will of their Master.

When he became bored Fuyuki wandered the room again and discovered a shelf full of books on everything he had ever been interested in. With delight he began to read on some of the small cushions.

Days passed, maybe a whole week, Fuyuki couldn't tell. He ate when he wanted, slept when he felt like it, and did many things to ease the boredom. When he would wake the servants would be ready with anything he needed. Though he missed his family and friends, he had tried to tell the servants to let him out but they would not, or could not, he was beginning to get used to his new life.

After a night filled with strange feverish dreams Fuyuki woke up because of an itch on his behind. Reaching back to scratch it he bumped something that felt sensitive. In confusion he ran his hand along whatever it was and shuddered at the pleasing sensation. Craning his neck to see; his eyes widened in shock. It was a tadpole tail of sky blue. Staring down at his body he saw that he had turned the same sky blue all over except his white stomach.

"Wha... I m a... Keronjin?" Half of his mind reeled in confusion, the other half in excitement at the new experiance. Glancing down he realized he was missing and important male part and began to panic. Feeling down between his legs he felt around and found a small opening. Reaching in his hand trailed down his member and he gasped. Pulling his hand away he glanced around embarassed and found that the servants were gone.

"Would you like _Me_ to help you explore that new body, Fuyuki?" Dark's smooth and husky voice reached him and he jumped, a blush coloring his cheeks a soft purple.

"n-no I just um... W-why have I changed?" Coming from out of the shadows was Dark, but he seemed to be missing something.

"When you were first taken you were injected with a special serum that _I_ created. It was designed to change you into what you are now, but _I_ knew it would take time. That is why _I_ had you hidden somewhere else for two days before having you brought here. Especially since the first few days of the procedure are delicate." As he had been talking he had come closer and closer, Fuyuki realized what was missing just as his lips were caught in a deep kiss. Dark had taken off his cape.

Feeling hands roam over his body Fuyuki began to gasp. Places that hadn't been sensitive before were now making him feel such strange sensations, especially his tail. As Dark ran his hand along his tail Fuyuki began to quiver, holding onto Dark for support as his body began to melt. Letting out a gasping moan at an amazing feeling he looked down to see that Dark had slipped his member out of the small opening and was now stroking it.

"_My_ sweet little Fuyuki...|" That silky voice coupled with the musky smell of Dark made Fuyuki's mind begin to haze.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" Stopping abrubtly Dark quickly grabbed his cloak and donned it, an angry aura surrounding him.  
>As the older male left him in that state Fuyuki began to whimper pitifully, almost reaching to pull Dark back. Turning back to him Dark kissed him deeply, letting their tongues entwine.<p>

"_I_ shall be back, after _I_ take care of the intruders."

As he left Dark did not seem to notice that the doors had become jammed, leaving them wide open. Fuyuki, seeing his chance, tried to stand but his legs were like jelly. Falling back onto the bed he panted and lay quietly, a whimper escaping his parted lips once in a while.

Hearing the sound of rushed footsteps he hoped that it was Dark coming back to finish whatever it was he had started. As a figure walked up to the bed Fuyuki couldn't help but let out a small whine. Seeing that the figure had the same shape, the same star, the same everything he sat up and almost threw himself at the older male.

"Please... Dai-Gunsou-san..." His violet eyes pleading, body quivering to be relieved of the strong ache he felt in the pit of his stomache. The older male seemed taken aback but slowly reached out to him, Fuyuki smiled gratefully, finally he would have relief from the madening feeling now gripping his body.

"Don't touch him. Fuyuki belongs to _Me_ now." In confusion Fuyuki glanced at the open doorway, standing in the light was Dark Dai-Gunsou. So if Dark was standing over there, who was the one standing next to him.

"Fuyuki...dono? Is that really you?" Smiling up at Keroro Gunsou, tears coming to his eyes, Fuyuki nodded.

"It's me Gunsou. I don't know exactly how but Dark turned me into a Keronjin." Just getting out those two sentances was difficult for him in the state the young male was in Keroro-dono! Turning to see the other members of the platoon, and one of Kururu's robots, Fuyuki began to feel increasingly embarassed, and increasingly painful. Keroro turned to glare daggers back at his clone as he spoke, the anger in his voice clear.

"Your subordinates are busy with Koyuki-dono, Momoka-dono, and Natsumi-dono. They will not be helping you. Fuyuki is coming home with us." Seeing that he was outnumbered Dark stood back with a sneer.

"Fine, I will concede defeat for now. But know this, my beloved Fuyuki will return to me, and there is nothing you can do about it." Breathing hard, having enough excitement for that day, Fuyuki finally passed out from the strain on his young body. The last thing he heard was Keroro's worried voice.

"Hold on Fuyuki!" 


	3. Embracing Darkness

Chapter 3 Embracing Darkness

Waking inside of Kururu's transport vehicle the sky blue tadpole glanced around in confusion.

"Fuki, youre awake! Gunsou-san!" Smiling up at Tamama, Fuyuki sat up; a blanket sliding off of his new body.

"I'm fine Tamama, how do I look?" Tamama quickly looked around for a reflective surface. Finding something that resembled one of Kururu's robot armor pieces he held it up so that Fuyuki could get a good look for himself. Finally getting a look at his new body Fuyukis eyes went wide. A cerulean blue body, violet eyes, and a violet Keronjin hat, with all the markings of a young tadpole. Looking up at Tamama in wonder he spotted something green leaning against the wall and sent a nervous smile to Keroro.

"Gunsou, what am I gonna tell Mom and Nnee-chan?" Keroro shook his head, he had no idea.

"All I know Fuyuki-dono, is that Natsumi-dono is probably going to kill me."

When they finally got Fuyuki home it turned out that the Garuru Platoon had also had a hand in his rescue. Nodding to their leader, Garuru-Chui, he smiled at the rest of the Garuru platoon.

"Who is this then, what happened to that Pekoponjin friend of yours?" If Fuyuki didn't know any better he would have said that Garuru's mouth twitched into a smirk before going back to his normal passive look.

"Um, that would be me Garuru-san. I seem to have been turned into a Keronjin." Feeling the dark purple  
>male's eyes on him through those glasses he almost shuddered.<p>

"You had better get him inside then, I believe Giroro is having trouble keeping the warrior female calm." Hearing a crash inside the house Fuyuki jumped.  
>"Where is that Boke-gaeru! He said he knew where Fuyuki was!" Wincing the young male ran into the house and saw the carnage that was once the living room.<p>

"Nee-chan stop! Im alright!" Stopping dead the pink haired girl dropped the red corporal and turned to stare around the room in confusion. At that moment his mother entered behind him and he heard a squeal of girlish delight.

"Look Natsumi, there's another one. He's Sooooo Cute! Are you going to be a part of Keroro-kun's group now?" The newly made tadpole stared up at his mother. He had never seen her from that angle before and it felt a little funny. As he stared up at his mother and sister he felt a little shy at first, especially with the delight on his mothers face and the frown on his sisters. Shifting on his feet in nervousness he looked up at them then away.

"Hi Mom, Nee-chan. I'm sorry I worried you..." Both stared down at him in confusion for a moment before it dawned on them.

"Fuyuki!?" He nodded, wincing a little at how loud they both were. While his mother looked strangely happy his sister was furious. Turning around she picked up Keroro by the head, he had just entered the room and made a sound of surprise as she did so.

"Oi, Boke-gaeru, change my brother back right now!" Keroro began to fidget under Natsumi's dangerously angry glare.

"I am afraid I cannot Natsumi-dono, for I do not know what they have done to make him this way." While Keroro was being thrown around by Natsumi the others looked to Kururu for an answer.

"Kuku, I will have to confer with Pururu-chan, but well figure out what happened. In the meantime we should find out if you have any special Keronjin abilities and give you a Symbol." Stopping in the middle of throttling Keroro Natsumi sighed in annoyance and dropped the green alien.

"Listen, he's not joining you guys, and he's not helping you take over Earth. Come on Fuyuki, lets see what I can do to make it easier to get to your bed and at your bookshelf in your room." With a look to the platoon that clearly said he would rather be hanging out with them, Fuyuki followed his older sister.

After Natsumi had stacked a few books for him to climb onto Fuyuki was able to get on top of his bed. He had seen Gunso and the others jump onto his bed but Fuyuki didn't quite know how to use his body all that well yet. Laying back on his pillow he sighed, placing his arms under his head.

'I wonder why this feels less comfy than the room on Dark's ship...' Remembering what had happened in that room Fuyuki's cheeks turned a purple shade as he blushed. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts he climbed off his bed and walked up to his book case. Even with the small ladder Natsumi had gotten for him he still couldn't reach the books he wanted. But he knew he couldn't reach his computer, that was way out of the question. Standing on tip toes, almost able to reach the book he wanted from the top shelf, he felt his foot slide and gasped before trying to grab onto something steady. Wrapping his hands around books instead of the book-case they tilted and came off the shelf just as his world began to spin.

"Waaaaah!" Closing his eyes tight, and expecting to hit the floor in a shower of books, Fuyuki waited for the inevitable pain. A few moments passed before he opened his eye a crack. Eyes opening wide he stared around in wonder. A few feet off the ground with the books floating around him, he was perfectly fine. The door slammed open as Natsumi and Keroro entered.

"Fuyuki-dono! Are you alright?" Keroro called, worry clear in his voice.

"Fuyuki, what's wrong?" Both stared at him before Natsumi sat down on the floor, hard. Keroro just blinked before turning away and running down the hall.

"Fuyuki, h-how are you doing that?" Looking down at his floating form Fuyuki shrugged, he had no clue how he had saved himself from falling. When Keroro came back he brought an entourage with him. Both Keroro Platoon and Garuru Platoon followed behind and filed into the room to stare at him. Tamama and Taruru stared at him in awe while the others just contemplated him carefully.

"Fuyuki-kun, do you think you can release your power now? It is bad for someone untrained to hold on for that long. If you keep it up you are guaranteed to fall unconscious." Pururu stared up at him in worry, whatever he was doing didn't seem to phase the majority of the Keronjin so Fuyuki knew it must be a normal occurrence.

"I would if I knew how..." A dull pain had started to nag at him from behind his eyes, as if he were about to get a migraine.

"Natsumi-san, would you please hold onto your brother? Usually this kind of thing only happens as a reaction to fright or danger, when he feels safe the power should dissipate." Turning to look at the pink haired girl Pururu smiled gently to calm her down.

"Everything will be fine, but I don't want him to be so high off the ground if he faints; he is not used to being a Keronjin yet and we don't even know if he has any of our strengths and weaknesses." Shakily Natsumi got to her feet and plucked Fuyuki out of the air. With a sigh of relief all of the books fell to the ground as Fuyuki felt his power fade. A strong feeling of nausea overcame him and he slumped forward.

"Why do I feel so sick..." A kind laugh reached his ears and he looked down at Pururu. The female Keronjin gestured to Natsumi to kneel. His sister held him tight as she did so, making sure he wouldn't slip from her grasp.

"Fuyuki-kun, what I am about to tell you is very important. Please try to pay attention." Looking up at his sister for confirmation he only looked back at Pururu when Natsumi nodded.

Now that you are a Keronjin you will have a Special Talent. Each one of us has one. Kururu and Tororo are intelligent, Tamama and Taruru use energy blasts, and both of our platoons are assigned Assasins with their own special powers. When we join the Keron forces we are assessed and taught in a special class. There are only three elite classes. Intelligence or Leadership, Assassin, and Psychic ability. The rest are nurtured just as much as the others; they just don't have the prestige the other three do. Only one Keronjin in a thousand have Psychic abilities, among those telekinesis and telepathy are the rarest and most sought after. Fuyuki-kun, you are a Telekinetic. A rare Keronjin able to move things with your mind. Although this ability is sought after there is little known about it. All I can think of to help you is to let the two Assassins teach you as much as they can about meditation and such. Do you understand everything I have told you?" Everyone in the room had been listening with rapt attention except for Giroro, Garuru, Dororo, Kururu, and Zoruru. All of which already knew about the ability.

"I understand. Um, does this mean I'll get my own symbol then?" Natsumi looked down at him with a frown but she could see how excited he was and said nothing.

"Of course, I will have our two geniuses think of something." In the background he could hear the two now bickering about who would come up with a better symbol.

"Lets take you to my infirmary on the ship and I'll run a few tests to see if you are doing okay." Holding out her hand Pururu smiled up at him. Squirming he felt Natsumi tighten her grip for a moment before sighing and letting him down onto the floor. Taking Pururu's hand he was led toward the door, one last look behind him was all he gave before he turned the corner and was out of sight.


	4. Dark Truth

Chapter 4 Dark Truth

Lying back on what resembled a disection table Fuyuki could feel the coolness of the IV spread through his limbs and make him numb. Pururu had already done a few basic physical tests and now they were going to do extensive structural testing to find out how he had been changed into a Keronjin.

Staring at the computer screen Kururu whistled in mock appreciation, maybe with a little bit of real appreciation in there somewhere. Dai-gunsou had been very clever in how he turned Fuyuki into a Keronjin.

"Kuku, Pururu-chan, I have the results of the structural data testing. I have some bad news..." Turning away from her patient the pink Keronjin nodded to Kururu, motioning he should put the results on her screen.

"It seems that Fuyuki is an XX Male." Seeing Pururu look at him with a blank stare Kururu snickered.

"I thought you were supposed to be a medical expert kukuku. Males typically have one X chromosome and one Y chromosome in each diploid cell of their bodies. Females typically have two X chromosomes. XX males have two X chromosomes but with one of them containing genetic material from the Y chromosome, making them phenotypically male; thus they are genetically female but otherwise appear to be male." * Shaking her head in confusion Kururu got down from his chair and walked over to observe Fuyuki more closely.

"Kuku, what I m saying is that Dai-gunsou made him female. He might look male and his internal structure is male but he has the genetic code of a female. In this case he eventually might start to exhibit very female like properties for a Keronjin. Other than that he is the same old Fuyuki, unfortunately I believe the change is permanent. He will never again be a Pekoponjin." Through all the medication Fuyuki seemed not to have heard, let alone understood, the explanation. Hopefully he wouldn't react badly to the news when he finally was fully aware.

"Ku, the least we can do is help him transition from his old life into his new one." As Kururu went back to his computer Pururu couldn't help think that the yellow Keronjin felt a little pity for the young male. Scanning her results, and trying to find some indication that Fuyuki would once again be a Pekoponjin, she sighed.

"Who will break the news to him?" Kururu didn't stop typing but turned in his chair; glancing back at the pink Keronjin and shrugging.

"He's your patient, you should be the one to tell him. Kuku, besides if I said it who would believe me?" Pururu felt as if a heavy burden had been placed on her shoulders as she looked down at the sky blue Keronjin on her operating table. 

Waking up later in a bed that fit his new size he sat up and looked around. Shaking his head to clear away the grogginess he spied a glass of water on his bedside table and drank it thankfully. Again he looked over his new body in awe. Fuyuki's body was halfway between cerulean and sky blue with a white stomache. Opening and closing his hand he stared at the three fingers and thumb, it would take some getting used to. What also struck him as odd was how comfortable he was not wearing anything.

"It seems you have awakened. This one wonders if you are feeling well Fuyuki-kun?" Slowly the sky blue tadpole got out of bed and walked toward the usually forgotten Dororo who seemed to be guarding him as he slept. Smiling at the pale blue Keronjin Fuyuki nodded in his direction politely.

I"'m okay, what are you doing here Dororo?" Placing his glass of tea down the ninja motioned for Fuyuki to sit. There was a tatami mat already set out across from the ninja. Following Dororo's lead the young male sat cross legged and was amazed how flexible a Keronjin could be. It made him wonder what other physical feats he could acomplish now that he wasn t human.

"This one is here to start your training in meditation. If you leave your power unchecked it might cause trouble for yourself and others when you least expect it. Please, close your eyes and listen carefully. This one wishes you to try and clear your mind, a visual helps in this process." Closing his eyes Fuyuki tried not to let out a giggle, Dororo's way of talking always sounded a little strange.

"Now, think of your thoughts as ripples on the water of a pond, as you smooth them out you will find your mind becoming calmer and more focused. Do not be tense, let your body become comfortable in this position." The slow calming sound of Dororo's voice made it easy for Fuyuki to relax as he tried to viualize the pond in his mind. Slowly he forced out the rippled thoughts on the surface. As he did so he could feel his mind becoming clearer. A loud bang shocked him out of his relaxed state and he nearly fell backward, losing his balance.

"Shut up old man! I got here first!" Tororo and Kururu were both pushing each other as they entered through the door, making Dororo sigh in annoyance. Everyone knew that the two intelligence officers didn't get along.

"Ku, brat, like that design is half as interesting as mine." As the bickering continued Fuyuki just looked at Dororo in confusion, his violet eyes wide and wondering. Walking up to both of them Dororo cleared his throat, a menacing aura about him.

"Both of you have disturbed This ones meditation class. Do you have a good explanation?" With a nervous chuckle from Kururu and a scared look from Tororo both looked at each other before the yellow Keronjin answered.

"Kuku, Pururu-chan told us to create a symbol for Fuyuki, and Taicho thought it was a great idea so he sent us here." Becoming intrigued Fuyuki stood and walked over. With a smile to them both he stopped, realizing he was a tad taller than Tororo and feeling glad about it, though he said nothing.

"Can I see? Tororo quickly brought out a sketch pad with an interesting Keronjin symbol on it. One that Fuyuki couldn't read.

"What's it say?" Kururu snickered, he seemed to think whatever it said was very amusing.

"It just means one with strong abilities, it is reserved for badasses." Knowing that both of the intelligenc officers got their kicks making others look stupid Fuyuki seemed a little sceptical. Considering he couldn't actually read the symbol maybe it was good to be cautious. Turning to Kururu he hoped the genius had made a better symbol, not one that would make him look ridiculous. The yellow Keronjin held out a piece of paper with a design. Fuyuki took it and scanned the page. Beaming in delight his tail wagged without him knowing and he almost jumped up and down in excitement.

"This is perfect! It's a Hitodama shaped like an upward flame! That is awesome Kururu, thanks!" In his joy he reached forward and hugged the yellow genius without thinking. Making everyone in the room freeze. A moment later Fuyuki realized what he had done and let go, a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry Kururu, I was just a little excited." With a chuckle Kururu shook his head and shrugged.

"Whatever, if you want you can come to my lab and get your symbol now, kukuku." Looking back at Dororo with his pleading violet eyes he watched the ninja sigh, an almost inperceptible smile forming under his mask.

"You may go, we shall continue this later. Perhaps with Zoruru-kun to help." Fuyuki almost danced in place he was so happy. Even as a human he had desperately wanted his own symbol.

After they had left Dororo glanced to the back of the room, his expression a sad one.

"Pururu-chan, you may come out now." Smiling the pink medical officer came out of the side room where she had been trying not to disturb them.

"This one does not understand why you were hiding, and why you are waiting to tell Fuyuki-kun about your findings." With a pained expression Pururu sat on the edge of one of the medical beds. It was always difficult for her to give bad news to a patient, sometimes she just cared too much.

"I should have known you were listening the entire time. I just want him to have hope a little longer, no one wants to hear that it is irreversible. Especially his family and Keroro-kun."

"I wouldn't be too sure that Keroro-taicho would take this news badly. After all, now that Fuyuki-kun is a Keronjin he will have to abide by our laws, that means giving back the Kero ball." A moment of silence passed before the ninja spoke again.

"The longer you wait the harder it will be to tell him, and the harder he will take the news." As the assasin vanished he left Pururu to ponder alone. 

* * *

><p>*Wikipedia XX Male Syndrome<p>

I'm sorry, I do not answer Anonymous Comments.


	5. Beginning of the Darkness

Chapter 5. Beginning of the Darkness

Inside of Kururu's lab Fuyuki felt quite comfortable. Once or twice while he was human he had entered the lab and found some areas hard to stand in, being so large compared to the Keronjin. Now he walked around in awe, all the things he could see now he had missed while he was bigger. Poking at a strange light the sky blue tadpole waited until Kururu called him over.

"Kuku, I wouldn't go touching random things if I were you. I don't want to be blamed if something happens." Waddling over to stand beside the intelligence officer he watched as the yellow Keronjin searched through a box of random inventions, once or twice he had to duck out of the way when Kururu threw something. Finally Kururu stood, holding a strange device that looked like a cross between a blender and a ray gun.

"Are you sure you want a symbol? Once you get one you can't undo it. You will be a full fledged Keronjin, subject to all of our laws." Standing a little straighter Fuyuki's expression changed to a serious one.

"I'm sure." Taking the piece of paper with the colored sketch of Fuyuki's chosen symbol the yellow male dropped it into the blender looking piece of the machine and turned it on. A bright light filled the machine as it whirred into life.

"Kuku, make sure to stand still. You don't want a symbol on your tail by mistake." Instantly Fuyuki stood straighter and placed his arms at his sides, hoping that Kururu was a good shot.

Raising the invention the intelligance officer placed the butt of the gun against his shoulder and braced himself. Taking careful aim he smirked at the look of worry on the new tadpole's face before pulling the trigger.

Violet eyes wide the young male Keronjin felt a stinging pain on his stomache as the symbol burned into the white flesh. Frowning because Kururu had not warned him about the pain Fuyuki looked up at him only to realize he wasn't there. Swinging his head around he spotted the yellow Keronjin a few feet back, glasses slightly askew and lying in a heap.

"Kururu!" Running over to the unconcious genius he quickly checked for a pulse then realized he had no clue where the pulse on a Keronjin would even be. In a frantic search of the room he spied the communication's system, it was only a foot away.

"Don't worry Kururu, I will get help." Shakily the sky blue tadpole stood to get a better view of the console; not that it would help much considering he couldn't read Kerongo yet. Fearing for his friend's life he was starting to feel a pain behind his eyes as he placed his hand on the console before him. A strange tingle began from his head and rushed down his arms, warming his hand where it touched the computer. Suddenly a picture of Pururu in her lab was up on the screen.

"Fuyuki-kun, what happened to Kururu-san? Does he know you are touching his computers?" In confusion Fuyuki sat hard on the ground, his head aching and eyes burning.

"Kururu has been hurt, and I think I feel sick as well. Please hurry down here to the lab!" Hearing a small gasp he lifted his head to look but all he could see was Pururu's empty Infirmary. A few deep breaths later he turned back to Kururu. Noticing that the inventor's glasses had slid off his face Fuyuki slipped them off carefully. Obviously he needed them so the new addition to the Keron race decided to hold onto them until he woke. Not much time passed before Pururu and Keroro showed up to help them.

"Fuyuki-dono, are you alright?" Smiling up at his best friend the sky blue tadpole nodded.

"Kururu is hurt, I only got a small headache after I touched the computer. I'll be fine Gunsou." For a moment he thought he saw a sadness in Keroro's expression but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"I am glad Fuyuki-dono." Holding out his green hand he waited till Fuyuki took it before helping the tadpole up. Seeing the Sergent's eyes trail down to his symbol he felt a strange surge in the pit of his stomache, one that made him blush in embarassement.

"H-how does it look?" It took a moment for the platoon leader to answer; he seemed to be distracted by another thought.

"Ah, it looks great gero. Now you can be a part of our platoon." The feeling in his stomache slowly subsided as Keroro was called over to help Pururu move the unconcious intelligance officer. Following them outside, since he didn't want to stay in the lab alone, he glanced down all of the hallways of the underground base. For a moment he thought he had seen Giroro's older brother. Curious he walked down the hall, wondering why the Keronjin had built their base so large when it was obvious they only took up maybe one twentieth of the hall.

Once in a while he would feel something strange on the back of his neck so the tadpole would stop, turn around, and stare down the long hall. After making sure he was alone he would continue to walk, only to feel that strange sensation again a few moments later. Out of nowhere he felt a shiver go up his spine, someone was going to kill him. He knew he was going to die. Diving to the side, his heart racing, he stared down the empty hall again.

"Wha..?" Trying to calm his heart he nearly jumped out of his skin when Zoruru appeared. Cold, calm, and quiet the half robot assasin looked down at him, being a few inches taller.

"That was a test of your ability to sense others, and then to sense incoming danger. Once you were transformed you gained Telekinesis, but that talent is worthless without control. Always being on guard is one way to make sure you do not lose your life in the midst of battle." Speechless all Fuyuki could do was stare at the gray male in confusion.

"I believe you have shocked him. Perhaps we should have warned him before testing his senses, de-gozaru." The gray Keonjin turned away from him to stare at his old friend turned rival, Dororo.

"If we warned him he would have been prepared, you know that all testing for assasin training is to be done without warning." Turning back to the still shaking tadpole his one visible eye seemed to open wider for a moment before he looked away.

"However, we are not training a new assasin are we. Forgive me, I have been an assasin for far too long. I did not realize you might not be ready for such things." It was strange to hear Zoruru talk to much, stranger still that he seemed to be apologizing.

"We should continue your training, but I believe that Kururu is now awake and wishes to speak with you. If you do not mind, I would like to escort you to the infirmary." Smiling, in his usual friendly way, Fuyuki nodded to the older male.

"Sure, thank you." As they began to walk away Dororo couldn't help but notice that Zoruru seemed to have taken an interest in their newest member. With the knowledge he had overheard this worried the ninja a little. He was the only one who knew of Zoruru s past, and what he was truly like.

When they finally reached the infirmary Kururu was sitting up but his eyes were closed. Right away Fuyuki ran over and placed the yellow genius's glasses into his hands. With a relieved sigh he slipped them back on then looked directly at Fuyuki.

"I want to know how you were able to access the communications console. You can't read or speak Kerongo, besides my computers have safety protocols that will lock out anyone except a genius like me. kuku." Before he could reply Pururu entered the room looking a little annoyed.

"I told you I wanted to examine him before you began probing him for information." Hands on hips she kind of reminded him of his big sister scolding a bully. Hiding a small smile he watched them argue for a moment before Pururu cut the argument short and turned to face him. Walking to him she began to feel his stomache for any lasting effects of Kururu s invention. Then asked him questions about how his head was feeling.

"When I touched the computer I felt a strange tingle go down my arm, then my hand became warm. After that I was staring at the inside of the infirmary and talking to Pururu. After that I was really dizzy and my head ached." Kururu seemed interested and hopped off of the exam table, folding his arms in thought.

"A remote access, I've heard that only the most powerful of Telekinetics can pull that off. Looks like you will be useful to the Platoon afterall. why don't you come to the lab and we can do some tests kukuku." About to agree he noticed that Zoruru, Pururu, and Dororo where all standing in front of him, trying to shield him from Kururu's view.

"I do not think Keroro-kun would allow any harm to come to his beloved Fuyuki, de-gozaru." Dororo had switched to Kerongo to make sure their newest member could not understand him. It was one of those secrets that everyone knew but none talked about. Keroro had become enraptured with Fuyuki only a short time after knowing him. Now that he was a Keronjin, and therefore mate-able, he wasn't going to let anyone get close to him or harm him.

All eyes flickered toward him but he had no clue what they were talking about. It seemed that all of them had started talking in some sort of code. Waiting in a confused silance he heard the door open and looked behind him, it was his sister.

"What the hell is this medical report about Pururu! The one you gave mom says that Fuyuki won't be able to..." Seeing her little brother she put a hand to her mouth to quiet herself. Innocent violet eyes stared back, begging to know the truth.

"Nee-chan, tell me what it says...please... Everyone held their breath as Natsumi's shoulders dropped."

"It says that you are stuck as a Keronjin... forever."


	6. Accepting the Darkness

Stunned, as if someone had physically struck him, Fuyuki's violet orbs seemed to fade; it was as if his soul had disappeared. Friends, hobbies, even school life flashed before his eyes as he began to think of the things he would never be able to do again.

Slowly he sagged to the floor, empty of all feelings as his brain shut down. In a rush Pururu grabbed her stethoscope and one of her syringes filled with a Keronjin drug used for sedation. There was no telling what the sudden news could do to him mentally, though she was only a doctor and not a psychologist. As soon as she administered the drug the sky blue tadpole began to breathe easier and his eyes slowly closed.

Making sure that there were no ill effects from the injection of the drug the pink Keronjin sighed to herself. Taking off her stethoscope she nodded to the others. Standing she turned to glare at Natsumi. One had was on her hip as she pointed angrily at the human girl, making her take an involuntary step back.

"Look what you've done! I was going to give him another few days to adjust to his new life before I sat him down and explained everything! For now I will give you a warning; don't you Ever barge into my infirmary again!"

Standing in silence the human girl looked down at the faces of the aliens and for the first time she didn't find any allies in the group to back her up. Normally Giroro, and sometimes Dororo, would have her back. Taking another step back she swallowed the lump in her throat and squared her shoulders, arms crossed.

"Listen up you! Fuyuki is my younger brother, alien now or not! I won't let you guys bully or brainwash him to help you take over our planet. Give him back right now!" Flinging her arms to her sides she stomped her foot in a huff. Natsumi knew she could be a formidable enemy, but what she didn't take into account was that the strength of two platoons was far greater than the strength of one.

With one look Pururu was able to convey her orders to the others. Though she was not particularly strong or high in rank she was the only Medical Officer. In a time of crisis she was allowed to give orders to protect a patient, and right now Fuyuki was her patient.

All it took was one nod from their medical officer and the two assasins nullified the threat. Using one of her medical devices she lifted Fuyuki up and took him to one of the medical beds to relax. Later he would be moved into the room Keroro had ordered made.

Watching from inside a net she could't break Natsumi screamed her frustration as the infirmary doors closed and a trap door beneath her opened into a room below.

* * *

><p>Eyelids fluttering open the sky blue tadpole sighed. Sitting up the younger male felt a little groggy. At his left was a nightstand with a glass of water. Gratefully he took a sip then stopped suddenly. Jumping out of the bed, and almost falling to the floor from a dizzy spell, he gaped at the room he was in. It was like a replica of his bedroom only better.<p>

Seeing a door to his immediste right his curiosity began to get the better of him. Opening the door carefully he peered into the darkness beyond it. Slowly he walked inside the room and had to cover his eyes as bright lights flickered into life. Moving his hands away from his face his eyes widened in surprise. It was a large training room, equipped with a dojo and even a steam room.

Backing out of the door he shook his head in bisbelief and flinched when he heard another door open behind him. Turning around swiftly he was forced to lean against the wall as everything went white and his head began to ache.

"Oh no, are you feeling dizzy Fuyuki-kun?" Looking up through the haze of hurt he smiled up at Pururu.

"Yes, my head really hurts, what happened?" Pururu stopped, holding a tray that had a glass of water, a bottle of medicine, and a spoon. Her look made Fuyuki think she was concerned about his mental health.

"You blacked out after your sister came by the infirmary. Do you remember anything?" With a gentle touch the pink Keronjin helped him to sit on his bed so she could examine him.

"I remember talking about my powers, and then my sister showed up and..." Water began to fill his eyes slowly. Violet eyes linked with Pururu's, they willed her to tell him what he had heard was a lie. Finally she looked away, a sad look on her face. Then Fuyuki knew, he would be a Keronjin until the day he died.

"why..." Glancing back at the sky blue tadpole Pururu could feel a strange tingle, like electricity, rush up her arms. It made her whole body quake with fear. Standing Fuyuki closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply, his breath getting faster and faster. Finally he opened his eyes, they were practically glowing with his strange new power.

"WHY!" It was as if something inside of him had cracked and all of his inner feelings came rushing out. All he could feel was anger, a deep seething rage that welled up from within. For a moment he could feel everything around him, as if he were a god, then nothing; but something still nagged at the back of his mind.

On the outside Pururu was huddled in a corner, away from the zone of destruction. Though she had hit the emergancy button she doubted that any of them could stop him now that he had gone berserk.

Once the door opened it was clear that something was wrong. Pururu was hiding behind a desk, where the debri couldn't hit her, and high in the air was her patient. A glowing orb of violet energy surged around him, pulling everything it made contact with inside; to be whipped outward.

"Fuyuki-dono! What's wrong?" Entering the room the garuru and Keroro Platoons stared in awe. Keroro walked forward slowly, trying to stay calm though he was terrified.

"Please come down here, isn't it better to talk? Even though you are a Keronjin now I know Mama-dono and Natsumi-dono will still accept you. Come now, you're scaring poor Pururu-chan." Slowly, as if he were running out of energy, Fuyuki settled back onto the ground. The energy began to fade and he stood, drooping, in ront of Keroro.

"Gunsou?" Tears filled his eyes as he collapsed forward into Keroro's arms, completely ehausted. Blushing the green male glanced around in embarassement. It seemed that once Fuyuki was less of a threat everyone had left them alone.

Keroro swallowed a lump in his throat at being alone with the, now very appealing, tadpole Fuyuki. It seemed that the young male didn't want to let him go, so Keroro sat on the bed and let him cry.

"Th-there there Fuyuki-dono. It was quite a big shock, anyone would be upset. But listen, nothing bad will happen to you from now on. I will be with you." With a smile he looked down, only to chuckle at himself. Using so much of his powers while upset had drained him of all his energy. With a sigh Keroro lay the sleeping tadpole back on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Rubbing the back of his neck in embarassement the green sergent left the room as quietly as he could.

* * *

><p>The next few days were a struggle. Fuyuki never left his room, only ate when coaxed, barely spoke to anyone, and never made eye contact. Anytime one of the Keronjin passed his room they would stare at it in concern. What was the pont in having a him turned into a Keronjin if he was only going to waste away?<p>

Finally after the second week of Fuyuki's depression Pururu snapped and decided she would force him out of his depression. Practically bursting into the room she stormed over to where the tadpole was seated, reading a book, and slapped him hard across the face. Since the rest of the group had sensed something wrong they had followed her and watched, shocked, outside the door.

Eyes wide he placed a hand on his now stinging face and looked right at the pink medical officer. For the first time in days Fuyuki s eyes seemed to come back into focus.

"You are not doing yourself, or us, any good by moping in here. You are a Keronjin, not dead. Start acting like it!" Brow furrowed, more with concern than anger, she watched as the sky blue tadpole looked right at her then at the group behind her. With an embarassed blush he nodded.

Pururu finally let out the breath she had been holding and smiled at him gently. Like a mother who had been worried about the strange behaiour of her child.

"I'm sorry for striking you. Will you be alright now?" With a small smile he nodded. A collective sigh of relief rang through the room as everyone realized their newest member was going to be okay. A loud grumbling noise interupted the calm and everyone started to snicker, then to laugh. Finally even Fuyuki was rolling on the floor, a stitch in his side from laughing so hard.

"I guess I haven't really been eating much lately huh. Any chance I can get something to eat?" Still lying on the floor he looked up and smiled, feeling better than before but still a little tired.

"I'm sure we can get you something. Just sit tight." After everyone left the room Fuyuki stay on his back, staring at the ceiling. It had been almost three weeks since he had become a Keronjin and he was getting used to his new body. With a small sigh of regret he let everything go. From then on he would try hard to assimilate himself into his new life.

* * *

><p>Now that I've really got back into this story Updates should be every couple of days or so.<br>Rates and Comment more than welcome. :)


	7. Knowing the Darkness

7 Knowing the Darkness

The next day Fuyuki finally came out of his room, deciding to stop hiding from the truth and accept himself for who he now was. Walking down the hall with Pururu he chatted about the difference between Keronjin culture and Pekoponjin culture.

"I know that you guys have a Militaristic way of living, considering pretty much everyone I've met from Keron is from the military, but what about religion?" Pururu just smiled and shook her head.

"We have some old legends and a few small religious groups but none of them are very powerful." Continuing to talk Fuyuki felt a tingle on is back. Not turning his head he tried to glance behind but saw nothing. Closing his eyes he tried to let himself calm down and thought about who it could be.

"Fuyuki-kun?" Spinning around, eyes still closed, he pointed to a point above him and smiled.

"Zoruru-san why are you following us?" As the assassin appeared Pururu just shook her head.

"Very good, you were able to sense me; although I didn't try to hide myself. Eventually you will get better and faster at this." A moment of silence passed before Pururu cleared her throat gently to get Fuyuki's attention.

"We were going to the Infirmary to give Fuyuki a check-up. When I last checked him the transformation wasn't fully complete yet. I want to see what his genetics are now." Nodding All three Keronjin continued to walk.

As they continued on Pururu looked behind her at Zoruru and could see a contemplative look in his one good eye. For some reason she felt this didn't bode well. While she knew Dororo since they were children she trusted him to treat Fuyuki gently and with respect, being on the same platoon as Zoruru she had come to respect the assassin; though she was worried about how he would treat Fuyuki.

"Oh, right. If I were to join a Platoon what ranking would I have?" Glancing back at Fuyuki she began to think about it carefully.

"I believe, like Kururu and I, you would have a middle rank but hold power outside of it as well. For instance, if I have a patient and I think their life is in danger I can order the rest of the Platoon to assist me. At that time I must be obeyed, though I am not of high rank. All other times I obey Garuru-chui." Nodding Fuyuki smiled at the medical officer, she was beginning to feel like family to him. Kind of like an older sister. A thought came to mind and he began to panic a little.

"Um, after the exam do you think I could go up to the house and visit my family?" Pururu seemed surprised at his question but smiled.

"Since we don't know which Platoon you will belong to I cannot say for sure, you should ask both Keroro-kun and Garuru-chui at the same time, to see what they say about it."

When the exam was over, he was glad that Pururu had shooed away Zoruru before-hand, he was told that his genetics had finally settled and he would be able to begin training his body in the next few days.

"Because you were a Pekoponjin before you will need to train and get used to your new body even more. Soon you will be able to jump as high as Keroro-kun and maybe even be able to walk up walls like Dororo-kun." Violet eyes wide he began to smile excitedly.

"That would be so cool!" The pink Keronjin turned to her computer and called up both Platoon leaders, asking them to come to the infirmary. When they arrived they both glanced between the medical officer and the new addition to Keron.

"How are you doing Fuyuki-kun?" Wagging his tail inadvertently he smiled at Keroro.

"I'm fine Gunsou. But I wanted to ask you if I could go visit with nee-san." Both leaders looked at each other for a moment before talking in Keronjin.

"I don't think we should let him go up there, what if the Pekoponjin warrior woman gives him strange ideas?" Fuyuki strained to understand what they were saying but could only hear one or two words, one being Pekoponjin.

"He needs to see his family. Besides, if they reject him enough it will be easier to incorporate him into a platoon." A few moments of talking and they finally came to a decision.

"You can go, but someone has to be up there with you. I suggest someone who is unafraid of the pink haired warrior." Giggling Fuyuki nodded.

"That leaves out Giroro and Gunsou." Hearing the news that Fuyuki was getting another exam a few of the others had gathered to see if he was okay. It was strange for him to be so widely accepted, but it felt nice to have so many worry about him.

"I'll go with you Fuyuki-kun de-gozaru." Walking forward Dororo bowed to both leaders. Garuru looked at Keroro and nodded. As one of the assassin's he could get Fuyuki out of any situation.

"Dororo-heicho, I am giving you a mission. Protect Fuyuki at all costs." The sky blue tadpole sitting on the exam table felt this was a bit excessive, but if it made them feel better about going up to the Hinata house he would accept it.

Finally they stood at the portal door and walked through, Dororo first to make sure the coast was clear. When he walked through the portal he felt a tingle all over his body that he hadn't felt before. Landing on his butt in the house he stood and rubbed the aching spot.

"Ouch, I guess I still have to get used to that." Dororo's face might have been masked but Fuyuki could still see the smile. Exiting the room he walked over to the ladder and tried to climb it, though the rungs were really far away. Grabbing onto his hand Dororo jumped straight up into the main house. Opening the large door Fuyuki looked out into the house and couldn't help but feel he was suddenly in a world of giants.

"Nee-san!" There was a crash in the other room that made Fuyuki flinch. A split second later he was in the arms of his sister who was on her knees on the ground.

"Fuyuki! We've missed you so much. Mama has been so worried about you, and the school keeps calling. Things are so wierd right now!" Almost crying she hugged her little brother closer. With a sad sigh Fuyuki began tp pat her on the head.

"It'll be okay Nee-san. The others are taking good care of me. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner, I still wasn't well yet." Looking at him, her eyes watery, she noticed the symbol on his stomach and barked a laugh.

"That mark on your stomach, it suits you." A moment later they heard the bell ring from the front door. Putting Fuyuki down she walked over to the intercom.

"Hello?" A slightly shy yet polite voice came over the intercom, seeming a little concerned.

"Oh, ah, hello. It's me, Nishizawa-san. I was wondering if Fuyuki-kun was doing any better. The teacher told us he was very sick." Turning to look at her brother she shrugged.

"Keroro-dono told us not to tell a soul until this could be explored further, so she probably doesn't know de-gozaru." It was left to Fuyuki to decide whether he wanted her to know yet or not. Shaking his head, looking a little down, he walked back to the door before turning to his sister.

"Nee-san, can you come down to the base when Mom is home? I would like to visit with you both." That said Fuyuki and Dororo returned to the base downstairs.

Downstairs Keroro had been pacing back and forth, worried that Natsumi wasn't going to give his beloved Fuyuki back. Garuru called him into the meeting room but wouldn't tell him what for, just that he had to be there when Fuyuki came back. In the lab Kururu and Pururu were looking over the genetic code of their new friend.

"This seems a little worrisome, I believe he is beginning to emit female pheromones. If this continues he will be sought after by many males. Do you think we can make a serum to counteract this?" Looking at the data Pururu went into the computer and began searching for a medicine she had been told about. When a Keronjin female produced too many pheromones she was in danger of males around her going a little insane. It was a rare condition but there was a medical study and a few procedures to make it easier on the female.

"Ah, I found the medicine, but it will take a bit of work to obtain some of the ingredients." Uploading the list of ingredients to Kururu's computer she felt a little bit of relief, Fuyuki would not have to suffer after all.

Now that the base was his home being back made Fuyuki feel a lot safer. Turning a corner he saw Zoruru waiting for them and smiled.

"Keroro-gunsou and Garuru-chui want to see you. I'll show you the way." Waving to Dororo, who had stopped walking to stare at the other assassin, Fuyuki started to walk beside Zoruru. Every once in a while Fuyuki would feel eyes on him but when he glanced at the assassin the grey Keronjin was looking ahead. Puzzled Fuyuki continued to walk until they stopped at a meeting room. When the doors opened he could see the two platoon leaders sitting at a table discussing something.

"I have brought him." That said the grey Keronjin disappeared, leaving Fuyuki alone. Standing with his feet apart, arms behind his back, he waited for them to call him over. Garuru seemed a little surprised, the sky blue tadpole had taken an 'at rest' stance similar to one a soldier would take.

"Fuyuki, why don't you come stand over here." Cautiously the tadpole walked over and stood by Garuru-chui.

"A few days ago I contacted headquarters and asked them what rank you should be. For the time being you will be the same rank as Tamama-nitouhei until you can prove a mastery over your psychic abilities. In the meantime I have been assigned as your personal instructor, my Platoon will receive no more missions until you are trained. I was told that Psychic's are a rare commodity and that you are to be my top priority. That is all." Both Keroro and Fuyuki sat in stunned silence. The time Keroro had spent in the meeting room with Garuru had consisted of him asking questions and getting no answers.

"But Fuyuki has always been a part of My Platoon, even while a Pekoponjin. He was leaking information to my team about Pekopon." Though this wasn't exactly the truth Fuyuki was still too confused to speak.

"The higher up's have spoken Keroro-gunso. You don't want to be reprimanded for talking back to a superior officer do you?" Shuddering Keroro backed down, but the knot in his stomach only tightened. He had hoped, now that Fuyuki was a Keronjin, that he could have the young male to himself.

"You will start training in the Dojo tomorrow, Zoruru and Dororo are to teach you meditation and agility. I shall teach you discipline and marksmanship. Kururu will teach you our language and will try to help you control your Remote Access powers. We start tomorrow at 0700, be ready by then." That said Garuru left the room, leaving the two behind.

"Gunsou, this is going to be difficult isn't it. I mean, I have never been very good at any type of physical sport. Now people are calling me a Commodity, it feel strange." Keroro nodded then pulled Fuyuki into a hug. The sky blue tadpole stiffened then slowly relaxed.

"If it becomes too difficult come visit me, I will help you through it." Blushing Keroro let go of Fuyuki then hastily left the room, not noticing the purple blush that had covered the face of the young Keronjin.


	8. Training for the Dark

Ch 8 Training for the Dark

Rolling over in his sleep Fuyuki began to shiver. The young tadpole's dreams were full of that room, those silky sheets, and a hand that reached out to caress him. Though he had set the alarm on his night stand it was almost seven o'clock. Hearing the alarm he had waved his hand toward it, trying to turn it off, instead he had used his powers and thrown it across the room. Garuru opened the door and stood by his charge's bed, looking down at his watch. The purple Keronjin took note of the broken alarm clock and sighed, he had heard disciplining a Psychic was hard. As his watch hit seven he took a deep breath.

"UP AND ATTEM SOLDIER!" Normally a soldier would be woken at five in the morning, however Fuyuki was an exception. He had not chosen to join the army he had been forced into it. Though that didn't mean Garuru was going to be any less strict on the young male. Falling out of the bed in fright the sky blue tadpole peeked over the side of the bed, violet eyes wide in fear, at the foreboding presence of his new personal instructor. Searching the room for his alarm clock he saw it on the other side of the room and looked confused.

"How did it end up...?" Garuru crossed his arms and glared, making Fuyuki shudder.

"Stand at attention when you are adressed by a higher ranking officer!" Having seen the Keroro Platoon do this many times Fuyuki stood, legs togther, arm at his side, and gave a salute.

"Like this?" Garuru sighed, it was a great salute but he obviously didn't know much about being in the army.

"That's fine, however you are never to talk to an officer unless they ask you a question first. Is that clear soldier!" Standing a little straighter, more from fear than anything, Fuyuki nodded. Seeing Garuru's eye ridges lower he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hai, Garuru-chui!" Nodding curtly Garuru gave the tadpole a once over with his eyes.

"You don't have time to clean yourself up entirely, go splash some water on your face and get ready for meditation class." Quickly leaving to do as he was told hurried over to the dojo attached to his room a moment later. There he found Dororo and the purple demon talking. Almost giggling at the new nickname for the purple officer he stopped dead when he felt an intense stare directed at him. Looking up, his violet eyes sharp, he spied Zoruru standing upside down on the ceiling.

"Fuyuki-nitouhei, come over here de-gozaru." Taking his eyes off of the grey assassin he walked over to Dororo and smiled.

"From now on you will adress me as Dororo-heicho or Dororo-sensei. Today we will start with the basics de-gozaru." Garuru was watching him intently so Fuyuki stood straight and gave a salute.

"Hai, Dororo-sensei." Pointing toward a small square of tatami the pale blue ninja hid a grin.

"Sit there cross legged and close your eyes. I will be there in a moment. Try to count your breath's and think of nothing else de-gozaru." Walking over to the mat he sat down and did as he was told.

_One, Two, Three, Four, Five..._ As he slowly counted his breathing he began to feel the muscles in his body loosen, making him far more confortable. He could hear his two instructors chatting in their alien language and strained to hear. realizing he had been told to think of nothing but breathing he went back to counting, though he was itching with curiosity. In, out, in, out, his breathing became deeper and he began to feel sleepy. A sudden shiver ran down his spine, he could feel that eye on him again, Dororo or Garuru must have asked the assasin to watch him and make sure he was training. It became a little harder to count his breaths while being stared at. A few moments passed before Fuyuki opened his eyes in annoyance to look where Zoruru had been. Seeing no one he became puzzled before he felt a presence bhind him. Turning to look he was smacked over the head with a large paper fan.

"Ouch!" Rubbing the place that hurt he sa Dororo shaking his head.

"Ignore all distracions. Now start from the beginning de-gozaru." Sighing he turned back around and started again; only to be distracted by a loud noise near his ear. Again he got a smack on the head and was forced to start again. This pattern continued on for two hours and fuyuki was starting to get a massive headache before Dororo called a stop.

"You may take a break now, de-gozaru." With relief, his body had started to cramp up, he fell to the floor and lay flat. Staring up at his teacher's he decided they were all demons.

_They're monsters._ It was only ten minutes later when Garuru-chui returned to see how he had been doing.

"His recorded concntration is eight minutes. Not that bad for someone starting out de-gozaru." Zoruru nodded, agreeing with Dororo. When garuru came into site Fuyuki sat up and blinked at him.

"Discipline and manners start now. When an Officer enter you stand and salute, no matter the circumstances." Getting to his feet, though his legs wobbled from being cramped, he stood straight and gave a salute. Who knew that meditation was so difficult? Garuru circled him, looking him up and down. It felt very invasive but just as Fuyuki was about to say something the purple demon stopped.

"Alright, training starts now." With a pleading look to the retreating assasins, one that was met with cold eyes, Fuyuki got ready for his next instruction.

An hour passed and Fuyuki was surprised how many different protocols and manners there were depending on rank. He was more surprised how little of it the Keroro Platoon followed.

"From now on I expect you to study and memorize all of these, I will be giving you an exam in a weeks time. Now, Follow me, no need to stand on ceremony while we walk."

"Hai, Garuru-Chui." For half of the lesson he had been forced to go through many different Salutes and a few bows. Now he followed behind the purple Akuma to another room. This room had four separate areas, an armoury, a shooting range, a moving targets range, and a flight range. Stopping at the door Fuyuki's bright violet eyes took widened in awe.

"Here you will be trained in the maintenance and use of weapons." Looking at his young charge he raised an eyebrow at the tadpoles fidgeting.

"What is the matter with you?" Fuyuki looked at him, a light in his eyes.

"I get to shoot a gun." The excitement was easy to see and it actually made the older Keronjin laugh.

"Well, that's the spirit. Here, take this to start off with." Handing the tadpole a small two handed weapon he grabbed a second and began showing Fuyuki how to use it.

After demonstrating many of the different weapons and explaining all of the safety protocols Fuyuki was allowed to begin shooting. Walking up to the line he stood, gun facing the ground beside him.

"Stand at the ready." Fuyuki pulled the gun up and looked through the sight.

"Range is clear, begin." Pulling the trigger the sky blue tadpole felt the gun jolt backwards into his shoulder. It stung a little so he held the gun tighter and shot again. This time it didn't hurt as much and he began concentrating on the target.

"Stop!" Pulling his finger off the trigger he swung the gun back down to his side and waited. Garuru pressed a button and the target came flying over. There were a lot of holes on the outer rings and one closer to the middle. The purple Akuma studied it for a moment before grinning.

"You have a knack for this Fuyuki. However, we are going to have to train you hard before you can get good enough to come even close to Giroro." The pride in his younger brother was hidden in his comment, but Fuyuki could tell.

"Hai, Akuma-chui." Being so relaxed he hadn't realized what he said until Garuru gave him an angry look. Fuyuki put one hand to his mouth and looked at the purple keronjin in terror. A moment later garuru began to laugh darkly.

"Akuma-chui, I kind of like that. But from now on adress me properly or I will have to discipline you." Fuyuki nodded brusquely. At that time it was mid-day and a low grumbling could be heard from the tadpole. Blushing purple he looked up at his instructor with an apologetic face.

"Hmm, I guess you didn't get a chance to eat breakfast this morning did you. Alright then, time for an hour's break." So happy to be out of training Fuyuki forgot his manners and was about to leave when the clearing of a throat could be heard.

"I didn't say you could leave yet." Starting the sky blue tad pole turned around, gave a proper salute, and waited. Two full minutes passed before Garuru judged the young male was chastised enough.

"You are to go to Kururu's lab at 1300 hours to begin your lessons. I will have someone else to watch you as well. Dismissed!" Standing, hands behind his back, garuru smiled at how happy the young male seemed.

"Hai!" As he ran out Garuru sighed, he was glad the former Pekoponjin was beginning to get used to his new life.

Heading for the kitchen area of the base Fuyuki realized that no one ever really cooked except Pururu. Not wishing to bother her he went through the cuboards until he found a recipe book. Reading through it he found a type of hamburger and a side salad. As he was cooking, though his sister usually did the cooking when he was a human he knew how to cook from school, he didn't notice the curious onlookers. Giroro, Taruru, Tororo, and Tamama, had smelled something delicious and had suspected that Pururu was making lunch. Seeing that it was Fuyuki instead they felt it would be embarassing if they intruded. Finally done Fuyuki began to plate his food then wondered what to do with the extra, turning around he spied the others and smiled politely.

"Do you guys want some too? There's plenty." Pushing each other out of the way the guys all grabbed some of the food and sat with their newest addition.

"Oh, Gunsou-san told me you had a rank. What is it?" Smiling at Tamama, glad that someone else had a tail as well, he finished his bite.

"I'm a Nitouhei just like you." Tamama was glad about this, if Fuyuki had been untrained and had a higher rank he would have been jealous. Though he was already a little jealous about the attention Keroro was giving him he couldn't help but be nice. Fuyuki was always kind, never harsh, and his life had just been turned upside down. No one had the heart to be mean to him. When he finished and noticed the clock he turned to everyone, a confused look on his face.

"Oh yeah, what is 1300 hours anyway?" Glancing at the clock Giroro saw that it was twenty minutes passed one and sighed.

"1300 hours is one o'clock, you're late Fuyuki." Looking at the clock Fuyuki began to panic.

"Oh, but I have to clean up... but I have a class with Kururu... I wonder what he'll do to me now that I'm late... oh but the dishes." Putting a hand on his shoulder Giroro looked at him with a smirk.

"Go, we'll clean since we ate." Smiling Fuyuki gave him a hug before running off. Giroro didn't know why but he began to blush. For some odd reason Fuyuki smelled good, really good. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts he turned to the others and they got started with the cleaning.

Coming up to the large door Fuyuki felt someone's eyes watching him. Turning to look around he sighed, he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Knocking on the door he was surprised when it opened suddenly and Kururu's voice drifted through.

"You're late! But that's alright, I'll just make you do an hour of extra work kukukuku." With a frown Fuyuki entered te lab and heard a screech as the door behind him closed, if he had hairs on the back of his neck they would have been raised. Walking toward the computer he spotted a strange device. It had a chair with a helmet and a strange screen on it.

"This is what will teach you our language. Now come sit down, I will monitor your progress from my computer." Trudging over, he wasn't too sure about the strange machine, he poked it.

"Don't be afraid Fuyuki-kun, Garuru-chui sent me and Moa to make sure Kururu behaved." Kururu spied Moa and shuddered before turning back to his computer. Sitting in the chair he felt the helmet slowly lower until it was snug on his head. On the screen strange letters appeared. They would be explained in Japanese then said to him in Kerongo. This continued for half an hour before he knew the alphabet thoroughly. Then simple words and phrases were taught for another half hour. When he finally felt that his brain was going to explode from all the information Kururu turned off the machine and let him free.

"Kukuku, now on to trying for a remote access. Come over here, I have something for you." Fuyuki stumbled over to the inventor, his mind whirling from the strange sounds and characters. The yellow genius pulled out a keronjin styled laptop with a grin. Fuyuki was speechless, he would get to play with Keronjin technology, not only that but Kururu had made it for him. Taking it gently he sat on the floor and opened the lid. Opening the laptop he noticed there weren't any keys and became confused.

"There aren't any keys...?" Though it was a statement the yellow intelligence officer knew it was a question.

"If you are a psychic you don't need keys, whatever you think the computer will do. I've only sen one Keronjin who had the same abilities, no matter what I threw at her; she completely walked all over my computer programs. This is the same as her laptop. Now, make sure you stay in contact with the laptop at all times, or you will lose connection." Placing his hand on the computer he felt a strange tingle under his hand. It felt like something was reaching for him but he couldn't grasp it.

"You have to Want it badly enough. The first test is turning it on. It has a power source but it cannot be turned on or off without your will." Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate until his head was aching. Taking a deep breath he stopped, when had he held it? He continued to try again and again, until sweat began pouring down his face and he thought his head would split open. Finally Pururu spoke up and told him the lesson was finished for the day.

"After this you can do what you want. But Garuru-chui asked me to tell you that you wouldn't get any better at anything with a weak body. The training room is open, but you don't have to do that today. As your Doctor I recomend resting after training for the next few days until you are used to it then gradually adding training onto the list of lessons." Fuyuki had to agree with that, and he trusted Pururu not to run him ragged like the others.

"Alright, I think I will go lay down for a while, my head is killing me." Wobbling a little he wandered down the hall to his room where he plopped onto his bed to rest. So tired was the young male that he didn't feel the presence of another in the room with him, nor could he feel that dark stare.


	9. Dark Dreams

Ch 9 Dark Dreams

Rolling over onto his back he began to breath heavily, that hand reached lower, to rest on his stomach. Whispers in his ear made him feel embarrassed and desired. The voice was possessive and controlling, but at the same time comforting and caring. Small fiery kisses trailed down his body, making him shudder and arch his back. That hand dipped lower again to trail over his opening.

"You belong to _Me_ now..." Sitting straight up, sweat falling onto his blankets, he felt his body shiver from the cold air. It had been two weeks since he had started training and every night that dream got more vivid, that dark voice almost luxurious to his exhausted mind. Getting up he grabbed his cup from the night stand, his clock flashed two in the morning, entering the bathroom he turned on the tap and let it run. Looking into the mirror he blinked a few times in surprise, his eyes had turned an almost purple red. Rubbing his eyes he looked again and they were the same violet as before. Sighing, perhaps he was just having a really bad nightmare, he filled the cup with water, drank, then filled it again. Going back to bed he sat awake wondering. The more he worked on his psychic abilities the more life-like the dreams became, looking across the room at his personal laptop he got up and grabbed it from his desk. Taking it over to the bed he lifted the lid and put his hand on the small pad where the keys should have been. Breathing steadily he closed his eyes for a moment and sent out a pulse. The screen flickered into life and a sign in screen popped up. Though it wasn't needed since no one but a psychic could access it he felt better doing something normal like signing in. In his minds eyes he found the three characters for his name and quickly 'typed' them in. Once he was in his computer he began to search the two Internets for anything on dreams.

* * *

><p>The next morning his bed was made, his laptop away, and he was standing by the bed waiting for Garuru-chui. When the purple demon entered he gave a smart salute and waited for instruction. Garuru nodded, pleased that he had started getting the hang of military life.<p>

"Good morning Fuyuki. I see you won't be late today, that's good." The young male had been growing in power almost exponentially. Already he was proficient in his new language, everyone had been ordered to speak it in order to teach him properly. All last week he had added an hours worth of physical training to his daily lessons, each day he was getting faster and stronger. As he worked he was starting to catch up to the normal physical condition of his new species.

"Good morning Sir." After his morning inspection he entered the dojo and bowed to his two sensei. Now he only had to meditate for an hour a day and the other half was trying to move things with his mind. Sitting on the tatami there was nothing that could get him out of his meditative state, not even pain. It was demonstrated when he hadn't dodged a kunai because of how deeply he was focusing. It was only after Dororo clapped his hands, signalling him to come out of meditation, that he even noticed he was wounded. Though while in meditation he could still sense everything around him he could ignore it well enough. There was only one thing that still bothered him; Zoruru. The gray male continued to stare at him in a way that almost made Fuyuki shiver. It was as if someone was running a hand down his body, it felt intrusive.

"Time is up de-gozaru." Dororo clapped his hands twice and Fuyuki opened his eyes, slowly as if he were waking from a deep sleep. Smiling up at his teacher the sky blue tadpole stood and stretched his body.

"Now, I want you to try and move this paint brush and write your name. If you succeed we can move onto bigger objects de-gozaru." Sitting back down Fuyuki focused on the paint brush and took a few deep breaths. Closing his eyes he felt a pressure just behind his forehead that meant he was accessing his powers. Opening his now glowing violet eyes he reached out a hand and flicked it at the paint brush. Though Dororo had told him many times he didn't need the hand gesture he still couldn't break his habit of "grabbing" things. Lifting the brush he dipped it into the ink pot already set out then carefully lifted it over to the paper and began to write. When he was finished he lay the paint brush back on it's small holder, so he wouldn't get the hardwood floor stained. The ninja walked over and picked up the paper carefully. Looking it over he began to smile under his mask.

"You've done a wonderful job writing your name Fuyuki. Next time, try to write it in Kerongo, de-gozaru." Holding out the page the young tadpole sighed. It was still his habit to write his name in Kanji. Then again most Keron names had a double symbol ending, making it hard for him to write his name properly. It always seemed to come out as Fuyukiki, which he didn't like at all.

"I will try harder in the future Dororo-sensei." After class he continued on to test his knowledge of manners and Protocol with the purple Akuma-Chui. When Garuru thought he had passed by sufficiently he was allowed to continue on to Marksmanship. Lately he had found if he missed a target and Really wanted it to hit, the bullet move change course. He had yet to tell his demon instructor that he had begun doing it on purpose, missing in order to re-direct the energy. As he fired the gun and it swerved away he tried to grasp onto it with his mind but couldn't. Finally, getting annoyed, Garuru snatched the gun away from the tadpole.

"Are you even Trying? The last few days you have begun to miss a lot more than when you first started! What's the matter with you?" Fumbling his hands, in shame, he looked up at Garuru with sad eyes. As he looked down again he didn't see the stricken look on the purple Keronjin's face. Blushing, wondering what had made his heart speed up, he watched the psychic carefully, masking his emotions.

"I'm sorry. I recently found out that I can re-direct the bullets if I want it badly enough. I know I should have told you about it... but I wanted to surprise you when I got good enough." Looking up he could see that the purple Keronjin had turned away from him, this made Fuyuki feel even worse.

"Next time tell me you have a useful skill like that. I, unlike you, and not a Psychic and cannot read minds. I thought you were slacking off because you were getting bored with this." Looking down at the slightly shorter Keronjin he sighed in annoyance.

"From now on half of this class is shooting and the other half is re-directing energy. Now hurry up and start hitting those targets Properly Fuyuki-Nitouhei!" Snapping a smart salute he took a different gun and went back to the starting point on the range.

* * *

><p>In Kururu's lab he had a half hour of language class, since he really only needed a reminder of the more difficult words and phrases. After that he moved onto his computer and began to learn hacking. This was far more difficult for him than any other class. Since he had to push his own mind into a computer the strain was immense. Having to control a computer, while keeping his mind together and not getting it lost on the internet forever, he had to stay in contact with his laptop. Usually after four minutes he would begin sweating, then after nine minutes he would begin shaking. Pururu would let him extend himself for ten extra seconds each time, so he could get stronger and better at it. But after that she would clap her hands, apparently they all decided together clapping hands was the signal to wake him up, and he would come out of the computer exhausted. He was allowed to try again in ten minutes or whenever his shaking stopped.<p>

"I never thought you would get so good at this. Looks like your time here is up, now get out of my lab Kukuku." Leaving with Pururu he walked beside the pink Keronjin happily. The last few days he had been going for check-ups to make sure he wasn't abusing his new body. Considering he had no clue how his new body functioned anyway. Slowly Pururu was teaching him anatomy and how his body worked.

"So if you begin to feel a dryness on your skin tell me. That would mean the humidifier's aren't working properly and need to be adjusted." Nodding he stay where he was sitting and waited for Pururu to finish her test. For a moment he thought he saw a look of concern on her face before she smiled back at him.

"Here, your immunity levels aren't quite up to par with a normal Keronjin. I'll give you this supplement for today. Tomorrow I should have a bottle of medicine for you to take each day to help your body adjust better to the change." Taking the small orange capsule he dropped it in his mouth then swallowed. Luckily it hadn't tasted like anything so he hadn't needed water. Another strange thing about Keronjin, they couldn't taste Sour. Sweet, Spicy, Bitter, Salty, everything else but Sour. It was really strange when he first ate a sour candy Tamama gave him. The near black tadpole had told him he didn't like them because they weren't sweet enough. Eating it he found it was fizzy and a little sweet but tasted like nothing else. Reading the label he was surprised when it boasted about being the most sour candy. When he was done Pururu asked him not to train for a day, to let the pill take effect. Agreeing with her he left the room feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Rather than training he decided to go upstairs and visit his family. Though he did so usually after five o'clock he thought he would surprise them with a visit. Sneaking through the portal he climbed up the ladder himself and opened the door to the main house. Since it was three in the afternoon he expected his sister to have just arrived home. Walking toward the kitchen he heard his mother and sister's voices. Smiling he walked toward them but stopped outside the door.<p>

"I think it's disgusting. He's all warped, I wouldn't even recognize him now. It's all thanks to that stupid Frog. Oh, what are we going to do now?" Eyes wide he could feel a strange sense of loss in the pit of his stomach. About to announce his presence he heard his mother speak up as well.

"Well he wasn't that important in the first place..." Turning around he ran to the door, flung it open, slid down the ladder then jumped back through the portal, his mind whirling in confusion. Back when Giroro and Keroro were talking about whether his family would accept him or not he had memorized their conversation, saying the strange words over and over again. Once he had learned what they said he felt a small seed of doubt to take up root in his mind. Now he knew they were right, his family wouldn't accept him as a Keronjin.

Looking down the hall Aki Hinata saw the door had swung open and walked over to shut it. Looking back at her daughter she smiled.

"If you want to fix him so you can give it to Fuyuki later then I'll help." Natsumi looked down at the melted figurine, one that had been from a series of 'possessed' figurines and sighed. Since he couldn't go out on his own she had begun collecting things he liked as presents, hoping it would keep him distracted enough to not become like the idiot frog.

"I hope he likes it."

Running out of the portal and down the hall he collided with someone. Tears running down his face he wrapped his arms around them and sobbed. A hand reached up and patted him on the head a few times, awkwardly it seemed. Finally when he had stopped crying he looked up at Zoruru-heicho. It was strange but the assassin seemed concerned for him. Wiping away his tears he began to smile shyly.

"I'm sorry... can you not tell anyone about this? I don't want them worrying..." Nodding the assassin let the sky blue tadpole go. As Fuyuki wiped away his tears, put on a better fake smile, and walked away the assassin couldn't help follow him with his one good eye.

* * *

><p>Later that night as he went to sleep he felt a presence in his thoughts. Rolling over onto his stomach he sighed and looked at the clock, it was one in the morning. Hearing something in his room he jumped up and glanced around.<p>

"Who's there?" When he heard and sensed nothing he lay back down. Then the whispers started. Low at frst but then a little louder, sending shivers down his spine. His face began to get warm and his body trembled. Curling up in the blanket he tried to hold his hands over his ears but it didn't stop the noise. A chuckling entered his mind and he froze, eyes wide in confusion.

"Fuyuki..." Feeling a hand trail down his body he closed his eyes and tried to go into his meditation. That dark chuckle again entered his mind, whispering that it was futile. Something ran gently across his tail and he couldn't help but make a small gasping noise. Eyes closed he shivered in fear, and excitement. It was too late for him to try and fight back. His body had succumbed to the feeling of pleasure. As a hand reached into his slit and pulled out his slightly stiff member he closed his eyes tighter. Maybe it was just another dream, a very vivid one. Something wet slid down his member and he let out a moan. Covering his mouth with his hand he felt embarrassed, his face going an almost pink-purple. Whatever it was began to lick and suck, even to nibble at him until he was quivering with the need to release. Finally he felt himself at his peak and with a long drawn out moan he released. Breathing heavily, his body gone limb from what had just happened, he opened his eyes to see a dark figure above him. A glowing red eye out of the darkness made him feel a sense of foreboding. Two strong hands grabbed his legs and pulled him down, toward that dark blur. Feeling something at his entrance he froze in terror.

"no..." Whatever it was leaned forward slightly, putting pressure at his back door. A shudder of fear ran through him, but something else as well.

"NO!" With a force he had never felt before he threw whatever was attacking him into the wall across the room. Slamming into the wall the blur grunted then slumped forward, to fall on the floor. Fuyuki had time to cover himself with the blankets before the door opened and the light switched on.

"Fuyuki, are you alright?" Fuyuki hadn't realized it but his room was connected to Dororo's through the Dojo, Keroro's across the hall, Garuru's on his right, and Pururu's on his left. All of them came pouring into his room, Dororo from the Dojo and the rest from the door leading to the hall. Seeing a trembling Fuyuki, with tears in his eyes, made most of them stop in shock.

"Gunso..." Sobs wracked his smaller body as he hid in his bed, against the head board opposite the far wall where the blur had landed. Keroro's heart beat faster and his protective drive switched on in his brain.

"What happened here?" Garuru asked gently, he had never seen the young tadpole any where near this state. He had been reprimanded, injured, and worn out but he never complained and he had never cried. When Fuyuki pointed to the thing against the wall, he couldn't even look at it, they all turned to see what he was so afraid of. Slumped half against the wall, in a heap, was Lance Corporal Zoruru.

"Zoruru-heicho? What is he doing h..." It took a second for the thought to click in everyone's minds but when it did Dororo was the first to speak.

"Garuru-chui, please hold onto Keroro-dono, de-gozaru!" Reacting swiftly Garuru grabbed a hold of Keroro before he had a chance to jump on the prone figure. Before the situation could get worse, and before Keroro could do anything he would regret, Garuru dragged him back to his room and stood guard. This left Pururu and Dororo to handle the situation. Slowly, as if walking toward a frightened animal Pururu went to check on Fuyuki. Dororo, eyes narrowed, walked over and tried to wake up the prone assassin. It had to have been a surprising amount of force to knock a Keronjin assassin unconscious. As he began to wake up Dororo grabbed a hold of him angrily.

"What did you try to do?" Though his words weren't threatening the tone in his voice was enough to make most others cringe. Zoruru seemed confused for a moment before he recognized the room, and the tadpole in it.

"..." Dororo hadn't quite heard what was said so he shook the other assassin. Strangely he didn't try to retaliate.

"I said that it's his fault!" Dororo thought about taking the conversation elsewhere but he didn't think it mattered. By now everyone had gathered outside the door to see what had happened.

"Walking around, smelling like that. It'll drive anyone to distraction. Don't tell me you hadn't noticed it, because I know you've been keeping an eye on him." Face going a little red, from embarrassment and anger, he shoved the other assassin against the wall. Muttering could be heard outside the door and Fuyuki, watching this unfold, seemed confused. Was it all his fault?

"Giroro-kun and I shall take him into custody and we will interrogate him further. Pururu-chan, please take care of Fuyuki-kun." Walking to the lab with Pururu he looked back at the others and felt the doubt within him grow. If his family didn't want him and he didn't fit in with the Keronjin, then what was he going to do? Where would he go if no one accepted him.

'_My beloved Fuyuki will return to me...'_ A memory resurfaced and the gears in the young tadpoles mind began to turn.


	10. Dark Dawn (Preview)

Standing stock still inside the meeting room, the silence seemed almost deafening, all eyes were on Keroro-Gunsou and Garuru-Chui. The purple Keronjin stared at the green male calmly, though his hands were clenched tightly as he awaited a reply. For a moment Keroro stood shaking in anger, it was rare for him to be so quiet when enraged.

"I could have sworn, Garuru-chui, that you just said Fuyuki was missing. I know that you are down one Soldier, since he has been confined for questioning, but how in Keron could you lose track of one Nitouhei?" As he spoke his voice rose higher, he was both angry and worried. In all of the confusion of finding a place to confine the grey assassin, and setting Dororo to guard him, Fuyuki seemed to have just slipped out of the base. Even the Hinata family hadn't seen him leaving. Among the things missing were Fuyuki's laptop, a wing pack, and a communicator. Luckily Kururu and Tororo were tracking him through the communicator as the two Platoon leaders spoke.

"Keroro-gunsou, my platoon wasn't the only one supposed to be guarding Fuyuki-nitouhei." Turning that gaze to look at Tamama and Taruru, both who had been tasked with watching the sky blue tadpole, he frowned. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to let the two Privates watch over such a powerful Psychic.

"Let us hear their explanation before we continue." Keroro was still very angry, but he squashed the feeling so that he could listen to what they had to say. Taruru spoke first.

"Well, Sir, it went like this: Tamama-nitouhei and I were watching outside the room when we heard a loud noise down the hall. Tamama decided to go off and see what it was; in case it was an escape attempt from Zoruru. I don't know what happened after that. One moment I was standing outside the door, guarding, the next I was lying on the ground. I swear I only blinked." As the story unfolded Tamama nodded in agreement with Taruru; it had happened exactly like the steel-blue tadpole had said.

Keroro stood quietly, his face almost unreadable, as Tamama began to stammer over his retelling of what happened. About to yell at them both he was stopped as Kururu came over the com channel.

"This is bad. Fuyuki has gone out of range of our scanners. Even worse is that he hacked my System. I didn't know until now but one of the Scooters is missing; and the location the comm cut out at was about 500 meters above ground. I can't tell you where he is, but I can tell you where he is going."

As Kururu waited to be asked where the sky-blue tadpole was going he watched the reactions of those in the meeting room. Tamama seemed nervous, Taruru a little confused, Giroro and Garuru were, as usual, masking their emotions. Pururu looked quite concerned, she had been like a mother to Fuyuki the past weeks. Dororo was guarding Zoruru, though it was obvious by his stance that he was also deeply worried about Fuyuki. Turning to look back at the meeting room Kururu fixed his glasses and frowned. The person in the worst condition seemed to be his Platoon Leader. Head down, arms tight to his sides and fists clenched, he was very clearly shaken. Though Kururu would usually revel in seeing someone in such a state he actually felt sorry for Keroro. Everyone had liked Fuyuki; even the yellow genius. The tadpole had shown a quick, clever, and calculating mind during their computer sessions. He was also very adept at learning, almost soaking up the knowledge like a sponge. Kururu would be hard pressed to find another such willing student who put up with his strange ideas, sadistic quirks, and eccentric ways.

"Kururu; where is he?" For a moment the yellow Soucho almost missed what was sad, he was so deep in thought.

"Ah, right. He is heading toward Dark Dai-Gunso's new airship; never did find out where he got the new ship. Do you want me to track it's movements?" Seeing movement on the monitor Kururu glanced up to to see Keroro staring at the camera. His face was a mixture of emotions and a moment passed before he nodded curtly.

"Make it so." Then, without any further ado or proper protocol, he turned and left the meeting room; leaving the other Keronjin to blink after him in a combination of shock and pity.

* * *

><p>To prove that I have been working on it; here is a little preview of the next chapter.<br>I have to apologize; my Hard-Drive crashed. If it wasn't for my boyfriend I would have lost Everything. I still lost a lot of my work; including chapters of this story that I had revised. I also lost the next Chapter of Brother Knows best, and Downward Spiral.  
>But I will persevere! I now have a brand-new Tera-byte hard-drive not an old one salvaged from a broken computer.<p> 


	11. Dark Awakening

Dark Awakening

Laying on his side, one leg tucked under him and arms folded neatly beneath his head, was the missing cerulean-blue psychic. Opening his bright violet eyes he let out a sigh as the pleasant dream he had been having began to vanish with the morning sun. Movement at the edge of his bed made him sit up in shock for a moment before he felt it's presence at the edge of his mind. Calming he smiled at the Servant who had come to wait on him. Fuyuki had noticed that ever since he had returned he was able to communicate with the small aliens, known only as the Pilik. It seemed, even though he was no longer training with Dororo-sensei, that his powers were still growing and so was his control. What he gathered from their minds was that Dark had saved them from a terrible tyrant, and though he was kind of scary when angry, was a far better Master. Though it was still hard to interpret their minds, they didn't think in words; only feelings.

The one standing by his bed, urging him to wake up and get ready, was named Zillek. Among the Pilik he had a middle rank, but of all the servants he was counted as the most courageous. Only he would serve Dark Dai-gunso when he was angry, or Fuyuki when his powers were going haywire. If anything could be more scary than Dark on a rampage; it was Fuyuki's psychic abilities when they went berserk.

Coming out from under the soft covers the tadpole slid out of bed and onto the plush carpet. His servant, not much smaller than Fuyuki was, took his hand and tugged on it lightly to get his attention. Though Dai-gunso never approved of them being so grabby; Fuyuki didn't mind. Looking down into Zillek's face he could feel an inquiring aura come from the other alien.

"No, I'm alright, my headache from last night is gone. Thank you for your concern." Nodding at him the little creature walked over to a wardrobe and began pulling different clothes out of it. Wobbling over to the door he waited for Fuyuki to follow. It was their usual morning routine ever since the psychic had re-joined the ship. Smiling he followed Zillek down the long twisting hallway.

On his way to the baths Fuyuki slowed his breathing and allowed himself to fall into a half-trance. Sending out a wave of power he could sense every living creature on board the ship. The servants, including Zillek, were used to this and would usually let out a small aura of power themselves, almost like a greeting. A presence down the hall made him open his now glowing eyes. It was Doruru.

The older Keronjin stood leaning against the wall, waiting for them to walk past. He had never liked the teal colored male; he gave off an aura that Fuyuki perceived as being slippery, and maybe even a little disturbing. The male liked to hurt the servants when no one was watching, and some-times Fuyuki could swear he was being stared at. Glancing at the male he gave a slight head tilt in acknowledgement then continued along to the bath.

Inside was quite big, with a large pool deep enough to swim in. As per usual no one was inside. Under Dai-Gunso's orders this bath was reserved for Fuyuki only. Only one or two servants and Dark were allowed to even set foot in the room. Heaving a large sigh he slipped into the warm water and floated at the bottom for a time. He knew whenever he decided to come up Zillek would have all of the soaps ready and waiting. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to slip into a full trance, though he knew it would be hard to leave, and tried to extend his range. Not far from the ship was a large, and powerful, barrier of psychic energy. It was meant to shield them from being found, on top of many other things. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to break through it. This was something he tried to do every day, his only aspiration since coming to Dai-Gunso's ship.

For a moment Fuyuki thought he had gotten through, then a malicious back-wave hit him and his body spasmed. Opening his eyes under the water he kicked off from the bottom of the pool and swam toward the surface.

_'What the heck was that?'_

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Fuyuki ran away, and Keroro was getting harder and harder to handle. He wouldn't even look at Tamama or Taruru; and speaking to Zoruru was out of the question for him. Normally he could be found pacing the main command room, waiting to hear news from Kururu on the progress he was making in trying to locate the cerulean tadpole. Pururu was starting to get very worried, he hadn't been eating or sleeping much and the stress was not good for his health and mental well being. While Garuru, understanding the situation, tried to talk Keroro out of his random crazy plans on how to find the missing tadpole.<p>

Meanwhile, a few floors down, Zoruru opened his one eye for the first time in what felt like an eternity. Shaking his head to clear it of the haze that blocked his senses he felt as though something strange had happened. Normally an assassin such as him would be guarded at all times. But the last thing he fully remembered after the rescue mission to save the Pekoponjin boy was a dream with a commanding voice and a sense of someone invading his mind. A few days later, after their first class with the new Nitouhei, that voice had come to him while he was awake; and then he saw nothing. Staring around at the four cell walls he realized they were warded with Assassin Magic that neutralized his abilities. Hissing in annoyance he tried to flick his blade from it's hidden place in his arm but was angered to see it hadn't worked. A presence to his left caught the cyborg's attention and he turned; only to see Dororo standing outside the wards.

"Do not try to escape, This one was told that Kururu-dono has disabled your weapons as well as some of your electrical systems. You will not be leaving here until Garuru-dono and Taicho-dono have judged you." For a moment he stood, stunned at the anger in Dororo's voice. He had rarely seen the other assassin angry, but when he was he could be a fearsome opponent. Shaking his head again, something was not right, he looked back at the wards then over at the pale blue ninja.

"Zeroro, why am I in a warded cell?" For a moment the room was completely silent. Then he heard Dororo take a deep breathe; it seemed as though he was trying to calm himself.

"Do not try to trick This one. Pretending not to know will only anger me further." Staring at the other male Zoruru stood and walked over to the wards.

"The last thing I remember is going to sleep after the first lesson with that new Nitouhei. If you do not tell me what happened then I will just have to force my way out of here and find someone who will, Zeroro!" The last part was spoken almost as a threat. Even if the pale blue Keronjin had forgotten him Zoruru knew that he had a soft-hearted personality. Reaching toward the wards he could feel the electricity they gave off as it tingled don his metallic arm. Flinching he continued to try and push thought them, though the pain was immense. Dororo watched him for a moment, grabbing his weapon as if expecting Zoruru to attack. For a moment the cyborg thought he would pass out; until he realized the pain had stopped.

"This one will listen to your story, but you will stay behind the wards while this one fetches your commanding officer." Looking down he realized that Zeroro had used his sheath to push the grey Keronjin's arm away from the wards, stopping him from hurting himself. Backing away from the warded cell wall he nodded and sat down on the floor, against the wall.

It didn't take long for Garuru to come down to speak with him. It was a long process, and the assassin wasn't used to being questioned. Nobody ever wanted to know what an Assassin did or thought. Most were too scared and the others were either assassins themselves or didn't care. After some time they decided that he was allowed to be released, under the watchful eye of Dororo. But before he was allowed out he wanted to know what he was accused of.

"You are not accused of it; you were basically caught in the act. Fuyuki-nitouhei used his psychic abilities to slam you into a wall, making you fall unconscious. But it was obvious by the state he was in that you had tried to sexually assault him." Garuru's eyes became sharper behind his glasses. Though they had been on the same team for years now, and Zoruru was a trusted member of his platoon, it was hard to fight evidence. For a moment Zoruru's eye went wide; then he turned and punched the wall, cracking it with his metal hand.

"There are many things I am prepared to do as an assassin; but that is one thing I cannot, will not, Have not, ever done." Both Dororo and Garuru looked at each other fr a moment before they allowed their prisoner out of his cell.

"We are going to go speak with Kururu now, he won't be giving you back your weapons but he will be giving you back full function of your body." Nodding the assassin followed behind his purple leader, with Zeroro to take up the rear.

It wasn't long before they were at the front door to Kururu's lab. With the door already open it seemed as if the yellow genius had been waiting for them. Upon entering both Garuru and Dororo realized their mistake. Standing in front of Kururu, berating him on not working fast enough, was Keroro. For a moment everyone froze, Zoruru in curiosity, Dororo and Garuru in tense anticipation, and Keroro from shock. A moment later and Garuru had to hold back the green Gunso so that he wouldn't go in fists flailing.

"Keroro-gunso; get a hold of yourself." Garuru almost had to shout over the long string of curses Keroro had let forth.

"How can you let him go? That freak attacked Fuyuki and made him feel so unsafe that he ran away!" Zoruru was stunned, though he was used to people calling him a freak, and turned around to glance back at Zeroro.

"Taicho-dono, we do not think that it was Zoruru who attacked Fuyuki-dono. Allow us to do an investigation; maybe it will help bring Fuyuki-Nitohei home." It was this idea that finally seemed to calm the raging Keronjin. A few moments later and Garuru released him.

"Alright then, Kururu; find out what happened. As soon as you know Anything, I want to know about it." Storming out of the lab, arms at his sides and stride a forced march, the green gunso decided to go back to the bridge.

* * *

><p>There; a whole new chapter.<br>Sorry if some things seem to be a little off from the original story. I change Fuyuki from Sky blue to Cerulean blue; since Taruru is already sky colored. On top of that I no longer have my notes for the original ending of this story.  
>But i reworked the ending and it's all planned out. Hopefully i will be able to make more chapters soon.<p> 


	12. Dark Desires

Hello everyone; I'm back.  
>Warning: Explicit content ahead. If you didn't come here to see alien frogs, sex, or mature content then you are in the Wrong place and should turn back now. <p>

* * *

><p>Pacing in his room Keroro looked as though he hadn't slept in days. His eyes had dark lines beneath them and his skin was more pale than usual; as if the color had been leached from his body. Pururu had tried to get him to eat a couple of times that day but the last time she had forced her way into the room she been marched right back out and had the door slammed in her face. Unless someone had news about Fuyuki; Keroro didn't want to see anyone. Stopping in his tracks he closed his eyes and sighed. Memories passed through his mind and he felt an overwhelming sadness come over him. It was his fault that Fuyuki had been subjected to such things in the first place. If he had only been honest with the Pekoponjin teen right from the start maybe the blue eyed boy wouldn't have felt so threatened and confused. But Keroro was scared. Terrified that he would be rejected, or worse; that Fuyuki would find him disgusting. Not only was Keroro much older than Fuyuki but their species and culture were quite different. Which was why he had been so happy when Fuyuki had returned as a Keronjin. But that had been a selfish wish.<p>

"Fuyuki... please be alright." Speaking aloud to himself he was suddenly startled as Kururu came over the com. Eyes popping open he turned to glare at the yellow genius. About to open his mouth and growl a warning he took note of the Sergeant Major's facial expression and held back what he had been about to say.

"What is it Kururu?" Fixing his glasses the yellow male turned to look at another screen as he pulled up a couple of images. Glancing between them Keroro squinted in annoyance. Though he would never admit that he had no clue as to their meaning he couldn't help but feel that Kururu already knew this fact.

"One of the scanners picked up Fuyuki's Psychic signature. We have a location. So far the ship seems to be in the same position as when the scanners picked up the energy. But I don't know how long that will last. I've asked Garuru-chui to come to the conference room so we can begin planning for an assault." Without acknowledging what Kururu had just said Keroro rushed over to the door leading into the base and slammed it open in his haste. Disappearing into the portal he didn't get the chance to see Kururu sigh and begin grumbling about love-sick superiors.

Coming into the meeting room he realized that Kururu had not given him the whole scoop on the situation. Glaring daggers at Zoruru, who was standing behind a seated Garuru, Keroro took a seat at the other end of the table and folded his hands together. Squeezing them tight, trying to keep himself from going ballistic, he waited as the rest of both Platoons, minus Kururu, gathered inside the room.

"Would you mind explaining what HE is doing here?" The grey assassin went rigid, his one good eye glowering at him as Dororo, who was standing nearby, shook his head slowly. It seemed that the investigation had turned up something useful; otherwise he doubted that they would have allowed the male who attacked Keroro's object of affection to be in the same room with him.

"Kururu-Socho ran thorough scans of both his biological and technological halves. To put it bluntly; he was compromised. It seems that during the battle one of the enemies found a way into his computer system and slowly took him over. He was able to find trace amounts of the enemies energy signature inside Zoruru-heicho." Stopping for a moment Garuru wondered how he should word the next bit of news. It was sure to send the already upset Gunso into a frenzy. But as he watched his younger brother's friend and platoon leader he knew he couldn't keep the information to himself.

"The energy signature belongs to you Keroro-gunso. However it is glaringly obvious that you would never do such a thing to Fuyuki-nitouhei. So the only conclusion we can make is..." A loud noise cut him off as Keroro slammed his fist into the table's surface; denting it in his rage.

"Dark. It could be no one else." Rather than become angry at this un-militaristic outburst Garuru only nodded in agreement. He was surprised that Keroro was reacting so well to the situation given his track record for over-reacting.

"So he used something to infiltrate our base, one of our Members minds in fact, and convince Fuyuki that he shouldn't stay here because it was unsafe. All to get him to return to the ship. That son-of-a-" Coming back onto the screen Kururu cleared his throat, interrupting what was sure to be a lengthy and intricate rant filled with colourful language.

"As much as I would love to see what insults you could come up with I think it would be best if we plan our attack now. Before Dai-gunso becomes aware that we know his position. I've had a chance to scan the energy waves of the barrier surrounding the ship and I believe I can neutralize it. If one of you can get close and stay still long enough for my Sequencer to shut it down." Nodding Keroro and Garuru began barking orders to their own platoons, getting ready for battle in their own way. The green sergeant's platoon was particularly surprised by his quick judgements and commanding aura. It was as if a true soldier had taken over the usually flaky and scatter-brained idiot.

"Should we inform the Hinatas of the situation?" As Kururu's voice faded into the silence of the room all activity stopped as everyone turned toward the two platoon leaders. Keroro's lips pursed together and he seemed to be seriously contemplating the question. But after a few moments he sighed in annoyance and glanced over at the purple First Lieutenant.

"Natsumi-dono is very useful in battle. She would be a great distraction. But I doubt she would understand the situation if I tired to explain it to her. I will leave the decision up to Garuru-chui." Turning away he walked through the doors of the meeting room and walked down the hall his mind filled with plans and preparations for the coming battle. Leaving behind a silent audience.

* * *

><p>Allowing Zillek to dress him Fuyuki was reminded of a time when being woken up meant having his sister haul him out of bed by pulling away his blankets. Sometimes he would even land on the floor only to smile up at Natsumi's worried yet motherly scowl. Though he hadn't been away for more than six days he could feel the absence of his friends and family like a pool of swirling darkness all the way to his very core. For a moment he began to tremble and held his head in his hands until a small, gentle, hand patted him on the arm. The smaller alien sent out a wave of comfort and the cerulean blue tadpole couldn't help but smile. Taking a few deep breaths he finished getting ready and took Zillek's hand.<p>

"Yo little bro~ Looks like Dai-gunso is callin for ya. Better hurry up." Walking into the room the red Keronjin grinned at him and snapped his fingers, the staff he usually carried being used as a leaning post. Though he had a hard time understanding Shivava he was glad that the male didn't look at him strangely like the others. It seemed that he was far too interested in being 'the main character' to be bothered by Fuyuki's strange powers. In fact he had been invited to play games with the red male a few times already. It had actually been a lot of fun, and a good distraction for the cerulean psychic.

"Thank you Shivava, I'll go right now." Nodding at him the red male grinned and gave him a false salute, making Fuyuki's smile widen. Walking beside Zillek he couldn't help but wonder what exactly it was that Dark wanted from him. Often he had declared his love for Fuyuki, and his devotion was clear. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel there was something missing. Every time Dark kissed him it felt almost... empty. Yet at the same time there was a burning passion that flooded into his mind and made him feel truly desired. Not once had Dark shown any fear of him, not once had he treated him any differently than before. Fuyuki was Fuyuki to him and this change, the change he had forced upon him, only made it more convenient for them to be together. Although that was a whole problem in itself.

Walking down the hall with the little Pilik servant he continued to think about all the things that had happened, his mind swirling around and around until he was a confused mess. But the closer they came to Dark's quarters the more he could sense the great power that lie behind the door. As if in response all of his worries slowly began to melt away and he couldn't help but feel a little better. Opening the door he walked in with the servant on his heels and smiled when he saw that Dark was standing near his desk, waiting for him.

Once Zillek was gone Fuyuki took Dark's hand and was led out to a large balcony, where they'd been having their meals lately. Sitting across from Dark he couldn't keep the slight blush from his face as the dark green Keronjin's aura shifted from one of patience to one of excitement. Fuyuki never had to ask how the other male felt because he could always sense his emotions at the edge of his mind. It made communication a lot easier.

"How was your sleep?" Biting into a peach he reveled in the sweetness of it before wiping his mouth with a cloth and looking up into those maroon eyes.

"My dreams aren't so bad anymore so after reading for a while I was able to sleep well." Taking another bite of the peach he watched Dark carefully and took note of the faraway expression on his face before he spoke. It seemed Dark had something on his min that he was shielding from the cerulean tadpole.

"What's on your mind? You look a little distant..." For a moment he thought he could see dark's eyes widen before he turned to look over at the smaller male sitting across from him. Standing he came around the table and placed a hand under his chin. As his cheeks turned red his eyes couldn't help but instinctively fall to the floor. No matter how many times Dark had kissed him or touched him he still couldn't help but to be embarrassed. After all was said and done he had only been in junior high before all this and as a social outcast he'd not had much experience in love.

"You are always so adorable..." Lifting his chin Dark met his lips and the blush on his face deepened. Slowly, with Dark's guidance, he opened his mouth slightly and allowed the other male's tongue entrance. Slowly his body began to feel warm and just when he thought he might run out of breath Dark pulled away. Without realizing what he was doing Fuyuki reached up with a small whimper. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted as he reached out to the Dai-gunso. All he knew was that it was something he needed and he needed it now.

A deep rumble came from the older Keronjin as he took Fuyuki's hand and helped him stand. Ignoring their meal they went inside Dark's quarters as Fuyuki's heartbeat began to thud faster in his chest. The feeling he was getting was almost like that of the first day he had been transformed. His body was beginning to feel sensitive and small tingles were running up and down his spine at every touch.

"Fuyuki..." A deep, thick, voice reached his ears as those hands began to explore every part of his body. Stopping at the bed he let himself fall back into the soft covers and gasped when Dark began to nip at his shoulder. Quivering he heard a strange sound come from his mouth and used his hand to cover it. Smirking at him Dark pulled his hand away and kissed it gently.

"No one but me is allowed to lay a hand on you. You belong to me..." A little confused, knowing he had heard that somewhere before, he was about to say something when he felt a jolt of pleasure rush through his body. Moaning he looked down to see that Dark was running his tongue along the tadpole's member. Gripping the sheets in his hands his breath came in short gasps as those deep maroon eyes watched him. Reaching down he slipped one of his fingers into Fuyuki's quivering hole and the tadpole made a whimpering noise beneath him. Waves of pleasure washed over him as that finger probed deep inside, making him feel like he might melt away into the warmth.

"I-ngh, cu-" Trying to speak at that moment was like trying to paint a portrait in the dark; impossible. A moment later and pure ecstasy overcame him. Body going limp and mind going blank he lay there panting for a moment as Dark chuckled above him. The older Keronjin knew Fuyuki wasn't yet used to doing such things and so he had decided to take it slow. While the cerulean tadpole was inside his base he had all the time he needed to teach his beloved about love and the pleasures of the flesh.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready? Do you all understand your positions?" Standing in front of two platoons, and one Pekoponjin girl, Garuru nodded as they gave a wild battle-cry in acknowledgement. Turning to Keroro they gave each other a salute before Garuru took off with the group handling the Distraction. The group consisted of Garuru, Giroro, Taruru, Tamama, and Natsumi. Back on earth Kururu and Tororo where going to provide technical support while Pururu remained on the drop ship, ready for when the platoon had to retreat. Leading the infiltration group was Keroro with Dororo and Zoruru in tow. Though he had rejected the idea at first Dororo was finally able to convince him that it was all for Fuyuki and the green sergeant finally relented. Turning toward the location of Dark's ship Keroro's face became a mask of determination.<p>

"I'm coming to save you Fuyuki. Hold on."

* * *

><p>In my last chapter I said that Fuyuki had been missing for two days; however that was a blunder on my part. He was supposed to have been gone for at least a week. When I get the chance I will go back and fix that.<p> 


End file.
